Ayumi the Phantom Thief
by Konsu
Summary: Destiny, it isn't a word to be taken lightly, destiny is something that you can make for yourself or be found by it. For Ayumi it was the latter. Having witness magic up close, she wishes to learn, and who better than the one who inspired her, Kaito Kid
1. Starting Arc I

_**Ayumi: Hi, it's me Ayumi Yoshida, with me are(The First Opening of Detective Conan is heard in the background) Kaito Kuroba and Shinichi Kudo**_

_**Kaito: Yo, it's a pleasure to meet all of you**_

_**Shinichi: Likewise (Shinichi glares over at the smirking Kaito, he wearing his Kaito Kid uniform). Is that outfit really necessary?**_

_**Kaito (Smirking a smirk that irritates Shinichi): Of course Tantei-san, it's my calling card, much like that suit, tie, and glasses**_

_**Ayumi: But Shinichi-nii doesn't wear glasses**_

_**Kaito (Still grinning was about to continue, when he leaps to the left avoiding a flying soccer ball aimed at his head): Hey!!**_

_**Shinichi (Ignoring Kaito smiles gently at Ayumi): Never mind that, just go do the disclaimer, and start the story Ayumi-chan**_

_**Ayumi smiles brightly and puffs out her cheeks, preparing. Breathing in deeply, she holds the microphone to her mouth and speaks.**_

_**Ayumi: Konsu does not own Detective Conan nor does he own Shizuru, I mean mommy, she's from another series, which one, well, Kon-nii doesn't want that out just yet, he would rather have you figured it out like the detectives he know you can be…now… (Kaito gives Ayumi a small nod)…Ladies and Gentlemen…please enjoy the remake of Ayumi no Kaito, Ayumi the Phantom Thief**_

* * *

"_KYAAAAA!"_

"KYAAAAA!"

Ayumi Yoshida(8) screams as the woman in the movie does. Clutching the edge of her seat, she smiles excitedly, despite the fear clutching her being as she watched Dracula move in on his _victim_. Eyes widening, she watches him crawl into her bed, slowly discarding his cape, shirt, and seconds before he did his pants, the TV cuts off, and Ayumi shivers, feeling a gaze on her back.

"Ayumi-chan, it's time for bed," said her mother softly.

"But mom, Dracula was about to attack his next victim,"

Ayumi's mother shakes her head, knowing the girl was clueless about anything sexual, and what she was close to learning….a little too early for her liking. Glaring lightly at the girl, she saw Ayumi sigh and walk off, preparing for bed. Releasing her own sigh, the woman cuts on the TV, flips the channel multiple times, and sits down smirking, lighting the cigarette she had grabbed from behind her ear.

"Cartoons the greatest creation ever made,"

An hour later, Ayumi awakens by sounds of police sirens, and a helicopter. Rubbing the sand from her eyes, she sits up to see a figure standing on her balcony. Ever curious, she leaves her bed, heading for the balcony, determination burning in her eyes, and grabs a toy bat along the way, in case the figure was dangerous. _Stealthily_ she unlocks the balcony door, and opens it with a small shout, startling the figure, a figure that almost falls over the ledge.

Seeing the cape, Ayumi says the first thing that comes to mind, dropping her bat in shock.

"Are you Dracula?"

The figure, Kaitou Kid chuckles at the girl's awe and wonder.

"No, but I'm quite the charmer as he was," Kid steps off the ledge, and bows. "For you Little Lady," a rose appears in his hand, surprising Ayumi.

Timidly reaching out for it, Ayumi stares at Kid with her big innocent blue eyes, making his usual gentleman smile drop, it becoming soft and warm.

"Thank you mister, but how did you do that?" she asks excitedly, having seen magic before, but not up this close, and usually had Conan explain things like this to her or the other Detective Boys, ruining the show or fun, knowingly or not.

"Hahaha Mister?" he said, a twitch in his eye. "No, no, the name is Kaitou Kid," he smirks a bit seeing her eyes widen. "And as for how I did it," he reaches behind her ear, and pulls back, revealing a white rose.

"It's a little thing called magic,"

Ayumi smiles, sparkles forming around her, and Kid laughs nervously at the sight.

'_I wanna learn magic,'_ she thought suddenly, her smile growing larger. Turning to Kid, she saw him on the ledge once more, staring down at the gathering police cars, a large nervous sweat drop forming.

'_Time to go,'_

Turning to Ayumi he smiles once more at her, his glider forming beneath his cape.

"Bye, bye Little Lady, maybe we'll meet again," giving her a small wave, he leaps off, gliding through the skies, the police chasing after him.

Waving bye, Ayumi watches until he's out of sight, and heads inside, needing to find a vase for her flowers.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Unknown to Ayumi, her mother had watched the entire exchange from behind the door.

'_I feel a headache forming,'_

Slowly walking to her room, Ayumi's Mother lights another cigarette and closes the door with a sigh. Pushing pass the stacks of books on the floor, she sits at her desk, and opens the folder, revealing six files.

Reading through the files, Ayumi's Mother; Shizuru Yoshida, whispers softly to herself.

"This Black Organization it gives me the chills," staring at the family photo of she and Ayumi, Shizuru smiles grimly.

"I can't pull you into this Ayumi-chan, but I know it's too late for that now," sighing, Shizuru pulls out her cell, and dials a number.

"_Hello,"_

"I have something I want to talk to you about tomorrow,"

"_Huh, okay, sure, where should we meet?"_

"At the café that girlfriend of yours like so much,"

"_SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"_

"Calm down Kai-chan," laughs Shizuru. "Just meet me around four," she said in a tone that left no room for arguments.

"_Fine, fine, see you then auntie,"_

Shizuru hangs up the phone and leans back in her chair, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Magic huh? Let's wait for her to ask me,"

Smirking a bit, Shizuru puts out her cigarette in the ashtray, and glances down at the files on her desk once more before putting out the lights, and going to bed.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Ehh, you met Kaitou Kid?"

Ayumi grins nodding.

"He was amazing. He showed me a magic trick and everything," she said waving her arms in the air dramatically.

Conan Edogawa groans hearing the talk, and frowns seeing the blush on Ayumi's cheek, the girl explaining how Kid gave her two roses.

'_Another addition to the Kaitou Kid Fan club,'_ thought Conan.

"You seem upset Kudo-kun,"

Conan groans once more, and glances at Ai Haibara, an air of annoyance and frustration around him.

"Is it obvious?"

"It is,"

Groaning again, he kicks the soccer ball against the school wall.

"Kaitou Kid huh?" he whispers, listening to the kids talk more about them. "What will our Heisei Sherlock do the next time he confronts Heisei Lupin?" Haibara glances up from her book, to glance at Conan, he stopping the ball, and cocking back his leg, ready to kick it once more.

"Catch him,"

Determination burning in his eyes, he kicks the ball with all his might, it smacking loudly against the wall.

"I'm sure you will,"

Conan didn't know if she was being sarcastic or serious, he could never tell with her, but he shrugs, not caring, stalking off, knowing one day he would catch the uncatchable thief.

'_Or so they call him, but I will catch him,'_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Mom,"

Ayumi knocks on her mother's door. A few days has passed since she met with destiny, or so she calls it, and now it was the time to set it in motion. But first, she had to ask her mother for permission. Magic, it wasn't something she thought too much of, but since meeting Kid and watching him perform his one trick, magic has completely captivated her time. It was amazing. It was so amazing, she tried to do it more than once....with disastrous results.

_**Flashback**_

_"The man at the magic show levitated a plate....it didn't look too hard,"_

_Ayumi smiles brightly and grabs a plate of the counter. Huffing, Ayumi holds out the plate, commanding it with her mind to float._

_"Hmmm....hmmmm,"_

_Shizuru watches Ayumi in amusement, stifling a laugh at her red, concentrated face. It soon fades watching what the girl did next._

_"Okay, if that don't work...then,"_

_Ayumi tosses the plate in the air, and holds out her hands, shouting loudly._

_"LEVITATE!"_

_**Crash**_

_"Oops,"_

_"AYUMI!"_

_"SORRY!"_

_**Flashback End**_

Ayumi shivers at the pain she received afterwards.

"Never again,"

Finding her resolve, she waits for her mother to answer. A few moments later, the door swings open, revealing her messy hair, smoking mother.

"Yes Ayumi-chan?"

Shizuru stares down at Ayumi, the girl looked unusually...peppy. It was unusual for anyone in her family to be so bright, but she guesses that sets Ayumi apart from her delinquent family. Rubbing her head, she stares the girl over and smiles, finally catching the determine glint in her eyes.

"Mama...I uh," Ayumi fumbles over her words a few more times before blurting them out. "I WANT TO LEARN MAGIC," she shouts feeling embarrassed of her mother's intense stare.

"Oh...is that all...okay then,"

Stun, Ayumi watches her mother enter the room, closing the door softly. Ayumi stares at the door a few seconds longer, wondering if that was really it.

_'Um,'_

A second later, the door swings open, revealing her mother, she surprisingly normal, a phone to her ear...still smoking.

"Kaito-chan, can you do your aunt a favor? Yes, it's about that," Shizuru blinks seeing Ayumi still at the door. "Ayumi-chan," smiling softly, she bends down, and places her hand on her daughter's head.

"You can learn magic...I'm speaking with your new sensei now,"

Chuckling at Ayumi's bright smile, Shizuru hands her a lollypop.

"Don't worry; he'll make sure your dreams come true,"

* * *

_**Ayumi: There we go everyone, how did you like the first chapter of Ayumi the Phantom Thief?**_

_**Shinichi: Hmm, it wasn't all that special**_

_**Kaito: I liked it, did you see how cool I was**_

_**Ayumi: Ehh, why didn't you like it Shinichi-nii? (Tears bubbles to Ayumi's eyes)**_

_**Shinichi (Sweat drops, and glances at Kaito for help, only to see him smirking): Well, um, there wasn't anything really wrong, it was just…um…slow…that's it slow**_

_**Ayumi (The tears threatening to pour vanish instantly): Is that all Shinichi-nii, geez you're so impatient (Ayumi giggles and Kaito laughs), the action will come soon, but this is just the beginning arc, you just can't jump into the action without any kind of build up**_

_**Kaito: Yeah Tantei-san, be paitent**_

_**(Shinichi grumbles to himself angrily, not liking that a little girl and his rival was ganging up on him)**_

_**Shinichi: Whatever, people just look forward to next chapter, it will be…quite interesting**_

_**Ayumi: How do you know that?**_

_**Shinichi: I'm an ace detective…of course I know**_

_**(Kaito shakes his head and pulls down the curtain ending the chapter)**_


	2. Starting Arc II

_**Ayumi: We're back again (The First Opening of Detective Conan is playing in the background), but for those folks who have no idea what's going on, and does not understand the story, we have an extended summary for you**_

**(The screen behind Ayumi comes to life showing the summary)**

**Summary - Destiny, it isn't a word to be taken lightly; destiny is something you can make for yourself or be found by it. For Ayumi it was the latter. Having witness magic up close, she wishes to learn and who better than the one who inspired her, Kaitou Kid. Now under the teachings of the Greatest Magician and Thief in the world, Ayumi will go through a transformation from an ordinary school girl to one of the greatest minds the world has ever known. Ayumi's new dream is to become the world's Greatest Magician and Kaito Kuroba has promised to make it happen. But there's an unforeseen darkness up ahead in Ayumi's Path of Light. Ayumi's mother is killed by the Black Organization and she is nearly killed herself. Somehow she lives. Now marked with wounds that will never fade, Ayumi's heart of light is shrouded in darkness, and vengeance is on her mind. In attempt to clear the growing darkness in Ayumi's heart, Kaito adopts Ayumi as his little sister, and takes her as his apprentice...as Kaitou Kid...he only hopes his plan works or there will be trouble, this much he knows**

_**Ayumi: Oh, how great, this story is going to be great**_

_**Shinichi: Seems a bit cliché**_

_**Kaito: You're just jealous Tantei-san**_

_**Shinichi: Why would I be jealous?**_

_**Kaito (He smirks, irritating Shinichi): Because you're not the great influence in Ayumi-chan's life in this story**_

_**(Shinichi's eyebrow twitches, very annoyed at this point)**_

_**Ayumi (Glances between the two with a growing sweat drop): Okay, I guess I'll start the story again...but first the disclaimer...Konsu does not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito. And now (Ayumi brings the microphone to her mouth and speaks as if introducing a big star of a main event) Ladies and Gentlemen...here's the second chapter of Ayumi the Phantom Thief...please enjoy the show**_

* * *

_'Hmm, I wonder how I'm going to do this, I never taught anyone before,'_

Kaito Kuroba (18) was in a dilemma. Yesterday morning, his aunt called him about something he wish never came. After a heist a few days back, he received a call from his aunt wanting to meet him at the cafe that Aoko usually goes to for homework and relaxation. Of course he didn't think anything of it, but that changed during their conversation at the cafe.

_**Flashback**_

_Kaito could only stare blankly at his aunt. The woman was calmly drinking coffee, a cigarette for once not in hand or ear. Having just heard some devastating news, he didn't know what to say. But his aunt, Shizuru wasn't finished yet, and continues._

_"To addition to that, Ayumi-chan wants to become a magician thanks to a famous thief, and I want you to be her master,"_

_Kaito blinks once, twice, and then three times, slowly digesting Shizuru's words. Calmly he reaches for the cookie on his plate, and pops it into his mouth. Nibbling on it like a hamster would a pellet; he glares at his aunt through one eye, and speaks, irritating Shizuru with his lack of manners._

_"I'll do the first thing, but the second bit is a little much, I'm no teacher, I can't stand teachers,"_

_Shizuru chuckles and sets down her cup._

_"I know, but this isn't about your dislike for teachers, this is about Ayumi having a teacher who can do magic. Kaitou Kid inspired her to do magic and it will be Kaito Kuroba who will take responsibility for this,"_

_"Hey now, I don't remember Kid inspiring any kid to do magic,"_

_"Kaitou Kid inspires lots of people to do lots of things with his showy attitude. But this time Kid met my child last night on one of his runs from the police, and has directly inspired her to do magic," Kaito's eyes widen in horror, realizing now what she was talking about._

_**'Oh man...that was her kid,'**_

_Unaware of Kaito's thoughts, Shizuru continues._

_"Of course I won't have you teach her until she comes to me directly about her decision, and that will be soon...you can count on that,"_

_Kaito frowns, not liking this situation at all. He couldn't decline his aunt knowing she would do something to intrude on his life, which usually involves her showing unannounced at his school and embarrassing in some strange manner...usually involving his fear with fish._

_"Fine, but only __**if**__ she comes to you about wanting to become a magician,"_

_Shizuru smiles, pleased at his answer, and drinks the rest of her coffee._

_**Flashback End**_

_'Why am I always stuck in these situations?'_

It was at this moment, the resident witch; Akako Koizumi (18) approaches his desk, a grim, yet serious gleam in her eyes. Kaito knew the witch would say some nonsense, nonsense which was usually true in one way or another somehow related to 'Lucifer', and for some reason it was always related to him. Though he always acts like he doesn't believe a word the Akako is saying, he always listens, keeping her warnings in the back of his mind.

"Be careful Kaito-kun, the little one who'll be under your wing is a being you should take the most care of. A Being of Light who should not be stained Black, if her hands are stained red, then the world will fall into chaos...keep the Darkness away from her heart Kaito-kun...for the sake of all of us...this is Lucifer's Message to you,"

"Yeah, 'Lucifer' right?"

Akako raises an eyebrow and sighs softly. Of course Kaito would react that way, he always did. Having given her message, Akako makes her way to her seat, leaving Kaito to himself.

_'It'll be up to him to follow Lucifer's words or not, for the world's sake, I hope he listens,'_

Kaito meanwhile stares thoughtfully at his desk, mulling over Akako's words. After hearing those words, a strange chill crept through his spine, a chill he didn't like.

_'I knew having a student will be troubling, but this is ridiculous?'_

Everything dealing with Akako meant trouble, sometimes it even had his life on the line, but he knew this particular warning was betting more than just his life, and if Akako or Lucifer was right, something he hopes was wrong, then he had the whole world lives on his shoulder.

_'But that's impossible, how special can one little girl be to be responsible for the lives of everyone on Earth,'_

Better question he thought, why would 'Lucifer' care about the life of one little girl.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"And why are you coming with me?"

Kaito was annoyed for two reasons. The first he will be receiving a midget apprentice because he, had to play nice and fall for the little girl's cuteness a few nights ago. The second reason was because his annoying childhood friend was curious about the student, and in her words;

_Crazy enough to want to become your student_

Aoko Nakamori (18) walks by his side, staring at her phone scowling.

"My phone...it's dead,"

Kaito's eyebrow raises, a smirk tugging at his cheeks.

"And why didn't you charge it last night...fall asleep on the phone after talking with Hakuba about homework?"

Aoko's eyebrow twitches slightly.

"Homework is something you should try doing, and no, I wasn't doing homework, the marathon for the new hit drama starring Yoko Okino was playing last night...and well, I sorta forgot to plug up my phone...and...um," Aoko blushes at Kaito's grinning stare.

"Aoko Nakamori, the role model student up all night watching television when she should be doing homework or sleeping...what is the world coming to?"

"Why you, shut up,"

Aoko's cheeks puff out, very annoyed with Kaito and his antics. Kaito grins, and then laughs seeing Aoko's pout. Aoko takes a swipe at Kaito, nearly striking the laughing magician.

"Hahaha Aoko, you're pretty cute when you blush,"

Aoko's face heats up, and Kaito quiets, his face also red.

_'Did he just say that?'_ Thought Aoko startled, her face becoming redder, thinking of Kaito's words again.

_'Did I just say that?'_ Thought Kaito stun, his face reddening in embarrassment

Looking for a way out of this current predicament, when he smiles, realizing where they were.

"Oh, we're here Aoko,"

Kaito points to the apartment complex where his aunt and her daughter were staying.

"Come on Aoko,"

In a surprise gesture, Kaito grabs Aoko's hand, furthering her blush, and leads her in the building. Casting a nervous glance at Kaito, Aoko turns to the ground, face growing redder.

_'What's wrong with Kaito today?'_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Levitate,"

_**Crash, crash**_

"AYUMI!"

_**Smack**_

"Ouch,"

Ayumi holds her red cheek tearing.

"Stop breaking my dishes," Scolds Shizuru. "What are you trying to do?" Tears flowing down her cheeks, Ayumi answers. "Ayu, Ayumi was trying to lift the plates...with her mind...Ayumi saw a man on TV do it, so she wanted to try too," Shizuru sighs, and rubs her head.

_'What's wrong with my daughter...she's too naive...and cute,'_

A knock at the door brings Shizuru's attention away from Ayumi, and the punishment she was plan on giving her. Making her way to the door, she ignores the quiet cries of Ayumi, and swings the door open, her cigarette hanging limply from her mouth. Glaring at the two teens, her eyes soften and she smiles seeing who it was.

"Kaito-chan, Aoko-chan, glad you finally made it, come on in,"

Kaito and Aoko smiles and steps inside, discarding their shoes at the door, and slipping on the slippers put out for them.

"So...is that her,"

Aoko stares at the crying Ayumi; the girl was wiping her eyes, while holding her red cheek.

"Yep...I believe so," Deadpans Kaito, he slowly approaching the girl. "Hey, a beautiful little lady like you shouldn't be crying," Ayumi stares up at Kaito, her eyes red. "Here I hope this can bring a smile to your face," Kaito holds out his hand, a rose appearing, and Ayumi's eyes widen in surprise.

Ayumi reaches for the rose, a blush rising on her tear-stained face. Grabbing it, she stares at Kaito's charming smile, and she has a brief vision of Kaito Kid. Rubbing her eyes, she blinks seeing him gone.

_'Huh?'_

Noticing Ayumi's tears were stopping, Kaito smiles, and crosses his arms over his chest.

"So you're my student huh?" Ayumi stares up at Kaito, her big blue eyes staring _through_ him curiously, unnerving him a bit. "If you want to be my student, you'll have to pass a test," Kaito points his finger at Ayumi in a dramatic fashion. "Tell me, what are your thoughts on fish?" Ayumi sweat drops at the question, and thinks about it for half a second before answering.

"They're sliming, and Ayumi don't really want to touch them, but they're fun to catch, but Ayumi don't want to touch them...never again,"

Shizuru laughs a bit remembering why Ayumi suddenly disliked touching fish.

_**Flashback**_

_"Mommy, mommy, Ayumi's caught a fish,"_

_Ayumi holds up the small fish she caught grinning brightly. Shizuru raises an eyebrow at the size._

_**'Isn't that bait?'**_

_Instead of voicing her thoughts, Shizuru smiles at her daughter._

_"That's nice Ayumi-chan, but you should really put that in the bucket before it," Shizuru stops watching the fish slip out of Ayumi's hand. Trying to catch it, Ayumi trips over the bucket of worm bait...and into the water. Ayumi splashes in the water, being attacked by fishes from all sides, using words Shizuru never expected her daughter to say._

_**'Oh my, did she learn that from me?'**_

_**Flashback End**_

Since that day, Shizuru learned to watch her mouth around Ayumi, and Ayumi learned the horrors of fishing and fish.

Kaito stares at Ayumi for a long moment, mulling over her words. Ayumi was afraid she failed the test. Aoko wanted Kaito to stop being dramatic. Shizuru really wanted to smoke, so she left, leaving the three kids alone.

"Ayumi-chan...you pass. Fish is the enemy, and knowing that you don't like fish puts my mind at ease," Kaito wipes his forehead. _'Thank goodness, now I don't have to worry about Ayumi pulling a stunt like her mother and bring a large tuna to my house in attempt of having mom cooking it,'_ Shivering at memory, Kaito brings out a deck of cards, and hands it to Ayumi.

"Huh?"

"This is your first lesson," Kaito taps the deck of cards. "Learn everything you can about these cards inside and out. Learn their secrets, learn their history, and learn what make these particular cards special. The first step in learning magic is learning the history of magic, and the first step in your grand scale in learning magic, is card magic," Ayumi stares at Kaito blankly.

"You want Ayumi to learn...history?" She asks slowly.

Kaito smiles brightly, and taps Ayumi's nose.

"That's right, knowledge is everything in this world, and the more you know, the more you can accomplish in this world," States Kaito, snapping his finger, a dove appears in a puff of smoke, earning a 'wow' from his student. "If you learn all you need to know about the things that interest you, you can open new possibilities, possibilities many would claim are impossible. And one of the first things you must know about a magician, is that they live to make the impossible, possible," Kaito rubs Ayumi's head gently. "I came today to see if you posses the drive to do magic. The admiration in your eyes when you saw my magic caught my interest Ayumi-chan. Your interest in magic is genuine, but let's see if your interest is strong enough for you to learn magic...from the books," Ayumi makes a face, showing her distaste of the idea.

Aoko smiles at Ayumi and speaks, intending on helping Kaito.

"Ayumi-chan, I'm Aoko Nakamori, I'm this bonehead's childhood friend. I watched him for many years, and saw the kind of...'drive' he had to learn magic. He worked day and night to perfect his art. Like you, he started from the books, and like you, he was given the same instructions from his teacher. Kaito practices magic every day. Sure it gets annoying, but he's really great, you'll learn a lot under his tutelage, so listen to everything he tells you...okay?"

Ayumi nods smiling brightly, and Kaito smiles gently at Aoko, a bit flustered at her words.

"Okay Aoko-neesan, Ayumi will get started right away," Ayumi stares at her sensei. "If Ayumi learns this, she'll be able to do magic?" Kaito laughs at Ayumi's cuteness and pats her head once more, annoying her slightly.

"That's right Ayumi-chan, listen to Kuroba-sensei, he'll guide you on the path of the magician," States Kaito, mimicking Ayumi's speech.

Ayumi cheers happily, and Kaito cheers also, earning a groan from Shizuru, she sitting on the balcony

_'Is this a great idea? I'll be having a loudmouth and my daughter in one room, __**all the time**__, I can just imagine the kind of nonsense she'll pick up from him,'_

Sighing once more, Shizuru glances below, staring blankly at the black Porsche driving down the street.

"That's the third time this week _that_ car appeared,"

Exhaling the smoke from her nose, Shizuru brings out her cell. Typing a text message and sending it to an important friend, Shizuru shuts the phone, and stuffs it in her pocket sighing.

_'Time is running out,'_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"The History of Magic...that's a very big book Ayumi-chan, shouldn't you know, read something smaller for our book report,"

Conan stares at the book Ayumi was struggling to carry to their table. The Detective Boys were at the library to read books for their book report due next week.

"This isn't for the report Conan-kun, this is for Ayumi's magic studies,"

"Magic studies?"

Ayumi smiles brightly, and tells Conan all about her mother setting her up with a magic teacher, how cool her new teacher was, and what he wanted her to do. By the time she was finished, the other members of the Detective Boys were gathered.

"Wow Ayumi-chan, you must be happy about getting the chance to learn magic," Said Mitsuhiko, clearly happy for Ayumi.

"Man, I wish my mom was cool like yours Ayumi," Groans Genta. "Mom won't let me do anything cool like that, not until I get into middle school,"

"Are you serious about learning magic Ayumi-chan?" Asks Haibara curiously, watching the girl flip to the card section in the big history book.

"Yep, Ayumi wants to learn magic, so she has to learn what sensei has put out for her,"

"But reading the _entire_ history on card magic is impossible," States Genta dramatically.

Ayumi grins brightly, her smile full of innocence.

"Accomplishing the impossible, are what magicians live for Genta-kun, and Ayumi will be a magician...just watch,"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Shizuru sits on her balcony, staring blankly down at the black Porsche 365A parked outside the building. Eyes cold, she brings out her phone and types a text. Fingers moving fast, her eyes never leaves the car, they cold and piercing. Cigarette burning under the setting sun, she sends the text, and spits the cigarette over the rail. The car pulls away, and Shizuru stands stretching.

_'This is becoming annoying,'_

Sighing, she heads inside, intending on watching cartoons before Ayumi arrived home.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Aniki...when do we take her out, it's been too long since the Boss first had us investigate her?'

Gin stares coldly at the road, and answers, his voice full of so much chill; it sent a small shiver through his partner's spine.

"_We_ do nothing; the assassination has been given to Vermouth,"

The person of the topic chuckles coldly from the back seat.

"You seem upset Gin, was it _your_ desire to kill the woman?"

Gin doesn't answer, but the obvious murderous glint in his eyes was all the answer Vermouth required to press on.

"As you know, the Boss wants this handled swiftly...as in swiftly, he wants the touch of a woman...this is unfortunately outside your field. This _woman_ is far from normal, her senses are top class, and no amount of disguising will full her...if the two of you were to go head to head, neither of you will make it out alive," Chuckles Vermouth.

"You believe so,"

Gin's voice was bordering on emotionless, but Vermouth heard the malice.

"Don't get offended Gin, I'm only speaking the truth," Vermouth stares out the window, her eyes darkening under the moonlight. "I know that woman better than anyone else in this world. I know all her weaknesses and strengths, her hopes, her dreams, her fears, her body inside and out, and the life she lived until now. The Boss knows of this, and deems it fit that only I will be the one to take her out," Vermouth's eyes fall on the coldly staring Gin, they growing cold. "I hope this isn't a problem for you...Gin?" Though she was smiling, Vermouth's words were cold and full of so much malice, Gin _almost _felt intimidated.

Gin smirks coldly, revealing his sharp teeth.

"If that is the boss's orders, then do as you please,"

Vermouth lights a cigarette and stares out the window once more.

"I already planned on doing that,"

* * *

_**Ayumi: Oh things are heating up folks**_

_**Shinichi: I'm worried about the appearance of the BO**_

_**Kaito: I am as well, but it looks like Ayumi is too happy to notice**_

_**The two stares at the beaming Ayumi, she was ranting on and on about how the great the chapter was.**_

_**Shinichi: It wasn't too great**_

_**Kaito: Why? Because once again you had so little lines?**_

_**Shinichi: No (Shinichi glances away)**_

_**Kaito grins brightly, annoying Shinichi.**_

_**Ayumi: Kaito-nii, Shin-nii, what are you doing? We have to prepare for the next chapter (Ayumi smiles at Shinichi). Guess what Shin-nii, you're finally appearing**_

_**Kaito grins at the twitching Shinichi, and throws his arm over his shoulder.**_

_**Kaito: Hear that **__Shin-nii__** you're **__finally__** appearing next chapter**_

_**Shinichi (Groans irritably): Oh joy**_

_**Ayumi ignores Shinichi's obvious discomfort, and draws out a lollypop from her pocket. Blinking a bit, she stuffs it back in her pocket, and draws out the microphone next.**_

_**Ayumi: Okay everyone, this is the end, we'll see you next chapter...bye. Okay Shin-nii let's set your make-up (Ayumi grins evilly)**_

_**Shinichi (Nervously backs away from Ayumi): That's okay Ayumi-chan, I can do it, stop, don't bring that near me**_

_**(Kaito draws the curtains, laughing at Shinichi's glaring form as Ayumi tries to prep him for next chapter with eyeliner and black make-up)**_


	3. Starting Arc III

_**Ayumi: Hi everyone, welcome back (Detective Conan's First Opening is playing in the background). This chapter is special, not only does it features a prank from the previous story, but it expands on it...oh...I hope Conan-kun won't be too upset**_

_**Kaito (Waves his hand laughing): Don't worry Ayumi-chan, Tantei-kun won't be too upset, he's your friend afterall**_

_**(Ayumi smiles brightly, knowing Kaito was right)**_

_**Kaito: But on the other hand, that's not all what makes this chapter special, this is the final stretch of the Starting Arc...so enjoy it folks because from here on out, things are going to become messy**_

_**(Conan walks into the room, looking very annoyed)**_

_**Ayumi: Conan-kun what are you doing here...and where is Shin-nii?**_

_**Conan: He said something about preparing for his scenes. (Conan shrugs and turns to the grinning Kaito) What is it?**_

_**Kaito: Nothing Tantei-kun...it's just that...you're shorter today**_

_**(Conan's face darkens, and he glares at the ground)**_

_**Conan: Shut up Kuroba**_

_**Ayumi (Waves her finger on a scolding manner at Conan): Conan-kun, you can't talk to a grown up that way**_

_**Conan (Rolling his eyes): Yeah, yeah I know (Conan glares at the screen, a twitch in his eyebrow): Enjoy the final chapter of the Introduction Arc...the next chapter will be the Mai Arc....(Conan walks off stage, mumbling about idiot scientist and idiots who replace headache pills with poison).**_

_**Ayumi: Um (Ayumi watches Conan kick his soccerball against the wall angrily with a growing sweat drop)....right...Konsu doesn't own Detective Conan, Magic Kaito or Shizuru, the lady playing mommy**_

_**Kaito: Enjoy it like a magic show**_

* * *

_"And the culprit is...the Victim's Sister,"_

_The crowd cheers as Kogoro Mori solved the case. The detective smiles coolly, and gives a victory sign towards the camera._

"Oh, he's quite the ham,"

Shizuru glances down at Ayumi, wanting her input, when she spots the girl reading a book, a science book.

"You're really cracking down on it," Shizuru smiles hearing no response and she lights a cigarette. _'She's really focused,'_ a small smile is seen slowly forming on Ayumi, something amusing catching her eye in the book.

A half a year has passed since Ayumi was taken under Kaito Kuroba's wing. Since then, Ayumi has gone through quite a few changes. The young girl for the most part was noticeably, so to speak, smarter. If one were to rank her intelligence, they would put her at a seventh grade level. It was surprising to everyone seeing the girl solve problems that many her age were struggling with. This only surprise the many who knew nothing of what the girl been doing for the past year.

Kaito, for all his silliness and carefree attitude was a very good and surprisingly strict teacher. To Shizuru's great surprise, the boy did more than teach Ayumi magic. He taught her the history of magic, the good and bad of magic, taught her about legendary magicians and the magic that made them legendary. No, he did even more. Not only did he teach her about magic, or had her read about it, but he helped her academically as well.

Shizuru had watched as Kaito said those faithful words to Ayumi, words that made her what she is today.

_Ayumi-chan, you see to be a magician you need both creativity and smarts. In a way, it's like being a detective. You need reason and smarts to be one correct? I'm not too sure, but I know they use reason to solve cases. A detective is a magician natural enemy, they use reason where reason is not needed, and they use their smarts in conjunction with reason to break down a magician's magic. In some ways they are different, and yet in others they are the same. But if you really want to compare a magician to anyone, it would have to be a scientist. A scientist works in ways that stumps even detectives. They create things that leave people in wonder. Magicians are similar in that sense. We create things that stump people, we perform magic that stumps people, and we do it with pride. A scientist is the same in that respect as well. They take pride in their work, just as a detective takes pride in their deductions, just as we take pride in our magic. You understand what I'm getting at Ayumi-chan?_

To Shizuru it sounded like a bunch of nonsense he made up on the spot, but surprisingly enough, Ayumi had understood what he was _getting at_. In her own way she did. Ayumi's answer to Kaito's jumbled words was to learn everything she could so she could create, in her own words.

_The best magic trick in the world, I'm going to create doppelgangers_

Kaito had laughed encouragingly when she said this, but Shizuru had looked away at the time, and even now she does. A small dry laugh escapes her lips, snapping Ayumi out of her reading.

"What's so funny mommy?"

Ayumi stares at her mother with that cute innocent stare. Shizuru smiles and hands Ayumi a sucker.

"Nothing, Ayumi-chan, return to your reading,"

Ayumi nods and does so, her eyes growing focused once more. Shizuru leans back on the couch, thinking of the one other thing Ayumi picked up over the past year. It was something Shizuru could live without, why, because it was too much trouble. What it was? It was the one thing Kaito did that pissed her off at time, and it was something Ayumi picked up almost immediately after being taken under his wing.

_**Pranking**_

Shizuru could remember the call she receive from Kobayashi-sensei when Ayumi did her first prank. Ayumi had explained everything to her that day, and Shizuru could honestly say she was impressed by the prank.

Unknown to Shizuru, Ayumi was thinking of the same thing.

Ayumi pauses in her reading to think back on the day she pulled her prank on Conan, and she giggles thinking about it.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**"Remember Ayumi, there's no better stress reliever or fun than pulling pranks, but since you're a child, you shouldn't have any stress...hopefully,"**_

_Ayumi remembered those words clearly. Like her sensei thought, she had no stress, but she was bored, so she wanted to have fun, and what's better than pulling pranks to have fun? According to her sensei, there weren't any._

_"Ah, I found it, the Super-Mega-Super Invisible Glue sensei gave me,"_

_Smiling, Ayumi, being the first in class, walks to a certain genius detective's desk. This was the moment Ayumi has always craved for. To finally do something that would surprise and have Conan at her mercy. Ayumi giggles at the thought, her giggles somehow sounding a bit maleficent._

_"Okay, dip the brush in the glue and spread lightly,"_

_Ayumi dips the brush in the glue, and spreads it over Conan's chair._

_"It'll dry in ten minutes...Conan-kun should be in class by then,"_

_Wanting to do a little extra, she spreads the glue over his desk next, smirking like her sensei. Job done, Ayumi dips the brush/top back on the glue, and screws it shut._

_"Man Conan, you went on another case without us again...lucky,"_

_Hearing Genta's loud voice, Ayumi takes her seat, and stuffs the glue in her bag. A memory rises as she begins panicking, thinking she would get caught._

_**"Listen Ayumi, no matter the situation; keep your cool at all times, ****keep your poker face****. If there's a chance of being caught, don't say anything until the evidence points to you. If that doesn't happen, don't, I repeat, ****don't**** confess...unless you make a big show about it, because magicians are all about standing out,"**_

_Conan and the Detective boys, and a few other of Ayumi's classmates enter class, chatting loudly._

_"Good morning Ayumi-chan,"_

_"Good morning Mitsuhiko-kun, Genta-kun,"_

_"Morning Ayumi-chan,"_

_"Morning Ai-chan, Conan-kun,"_

_Conan, Mitsuhiko, and Genta gathers around Haibara's and Ayumi's desk, talking about the case Conan was on a few days ago with Heji Hattori in Osaka._

_"How are we ever going to get the Detective Boys name out there if, one," Mitsuhiko holds out his finger. "We don't get the cases, and two, we don't get the reputation. If you're in so many cases, why not spread our names by saying you're with the Detective Boys,"_

_Conan makes a face, Mitsuhiko's attitude reminding him of...him, back when he was first making a name for himself._

_**'Great, what we need, another me,'**_

_Chuckling, Conan takes his seat, and decides to catch a few Z's before Kobayashi-sensei arrived in class. Resting his arms on the desk, he yawns loudly, and rests his head on his arms, falling asleep instantly._

_"Eh? Did that case tire Conan-kun out that much?" Asks Ayumi worried, her lips threatening to form a smirk. Haibara raises an eyebrow seeing this, but doesn't question it, thinking Ayumi was being Ayumi...always a little Conan crazy._

_"It was an all nighter," Answers Haibara taking her seat. "The case was unusually complicated for Mori-san and Heji-san to solve. Edogawa-kun here had to work especially hard to save the one he loves so much,"_

_Ayumi frowns, and glances at Conan, a sadden gleam going through her eyes._

_**'Conan-kun,'**_

_Kobayashi-sensei enters class holding a box full of dolls and something that strangely looked like the hat Sherlock Holmes wore._

_"Good morning class,"_

_"Good morning Kobayashi-sensei,"_

_Sumiko smiles at the class and sets the box on her desk. Staring each of them over, she frowns seeing Conan sleeping._

_"Conan, Conan-kun wake up class is starting. Geez, why is he always sleeping in class?"_

_Conan groans hearing his teacher's voice and he sits up, eyes a bit red. Moving to rub his eyes, Conan blinks, feeling something weighing his arms down. Trying desperately to move them again, Conan yelps a bit hearing his sweater taring, and he curses under his breath, while raging in his mind._

_**'What the hell?'**_

_Quickly rising, or at least trying, Conan stares down at his seat, to see that it was stuck to his butt._

_"What's going on?"_

_The class starts laughing seeing the usual cool Conan looking panicked and distressed. It was an amusing sight, even to Kobayashi. Stifling a laugh, she watches him shout in frustration, realizing someone used some very powerful glue to...glue him to his desk and seat. Kobayashi's eyes twinkle seeing a smirk like no other spread across the laughing Ayumi's face. It was a smirk of triumph, a smirk that told her who the culprit was._

_**'Who would have thought Ayumi-chan would do such a thing? Better question, who would have thought she would have done it to ****Conan**** of all people?'**_

_Shaking her head, Kobayashi asks for Haibara to fetch some scissors so she could free Conan. The look of terror on the boy's face almost made her laugh at his misfortune, but that didn't stop the class from doing so, or Ayumi, who was shedding tears, not being able to stop her laughter._

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

_'Ayumi should be happy Conan-kun didn't find out it was her,'_

Since that day, Ayumi's pranks came and went like the wind. Something she pranked openly, other times not so openly. Some of the time she pranked Conan just to get a rise from him. And once, only once has she tried pranking Ai-chan, but after _that_ _time_ she never tried again.

_'Ai-chan is scary when angry,'_

Ayumi shivers just thinking about the glaring glaciers that were Ai's eyes, when she caught her in the middle of setting up the final touches of her prank. Another shiver goes through Ayumi's spine, she once more picturing those eyes.

_'Never prank Ai-chan,'_

Ayumi had to continuously tell herself that, because since that day, Ayumi felt the need to prank Ai, and she would, one day, she promises.

"Ayumi-chan, stop with the evil laugh, I can't hear my cartoons," Whines Shizuru.

Ayumi stifles a laugh, knowing how much her mother loved cartoons.

"Okay mommy,"

Instead of returning to her studies, Ayumi slides off the couch and heads into the kitchen.

"Mommy, Ayumi's going to bake cookies for her friends, for the picnic today,"

Shizuru speaks without glancing from the television, her voice sounding like a zombie's groan.

"Alright, try not to burn down the house,"

A giggle escapes Ayumi's lips once more and she shouts back happily.

"Okay, Ayumi will try not to,"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Beika Park -**_

_**- Two Hours Later -**_

The park was full of excitement. A small festival for the kids set up by the adults in the neighborhood was taking place. Children ran around happily playing games. Parents watched on, while chatting with other adults. Everyone was having a good time. People from all over, even from neighboring districts came to enjoy the festival.

Professor Agasa, and the Detective Boys, minus Conan, was seated at their picnic sight, eating lunch, having played games earlier.

"Everyone," Ayumi brings out a basket filled with cookies. "Ayumi baked cookies, please enjoy," Genta the ever hungry one, grabs one and takes a big bite, devouring it in one go.

"Wow Ayumi," Said Genta, mouth full sending crumbs everywhere. "These are really good, almost better than moms," Genta takes two more and eats them slower than his first.

"These are good Ayumi-chan," Said Mitsuhiko. "Very good," Agrees Agasa, happily enjoying the one cookie Haibara was allowing him to eat.

Haibara herself takes a bite of the cookie she taken, and blushes a bit.

_'These cookies, they taste like my sister's,'_

To the joy of Ayumi, Haibara smiles happily, and takes another bite. A pleasing moan escapes Haibara, she loving the familiar taste and the warmth threatening to overtake her.

"Ai-chan, Ayumi's happy that you like it,"

Haibara hums, and stares at Ayumi, eyes softer than she ever thought possible.

"Thank you Ayumi-chan,"

Thinking she was talking about the cookie, Ayumi smiles.

"You're welcome Ai-chan,"

Ayumi suddenly frowns.

"Professor, why isn't Conan-kun here?"

Professor answers without missing a beat.

"Conan went out of town with his mother, he'll return in a few days," Explains Agasa.

Ayumi frowns, her eyes showing sadness for a few moments before it was replaced by a smile.

"Well, Ayumi will save cookies for him then," Ayumi grabs five cookies and places them on a plate and wraps it up in a napkin. "There," Ayumi puts the cookies away, and suddenly smiles. "Want to see magic?" The question came unexpectedly, but the group either nods or voices their opinions, they wishing to see.

Six other voices join in.

"Magic, that sounds interesting,"

"Magic, come on Kazuha,"

"Shinichi, let's see Ayumi-chan's magic,"

"Ran, I want to see the puppet show,"

"Puppet show, are you a little kid?"

"Like I want to hear that from you Old Man,"

Ran Mori (18), Heji Hattori (18), Kazuha Toyama (18), Shinichi Kudo (18), Kogoro Mori (39), and Sonoko Suzuki (18) approach the group.

"Shinichi, you're back," Greets Agasa.

"Ah," Said Shinichi waving. "Sorry for making you worry, but I decided to visit for Ran's tournament and put my case on hold," Agasa nods. "Heji-kun, Kazuha-chan, you're here for a visit from Osaka?" Heji grins brightly at Agasa.

"That's right, Kazuha here wanted to see Ran-san compete in the tournament, and since I heard Kudo was going to be there, I decided to come as well," Kazuha glares at Heji, as does Shinichi and Sonoko. "What?" Kazuha huffs and punches him in the arm. Heji winces at the punch, and he stares at Kazuha confused.

"Idiot," Whispers Shinichi shaking his head.

Ran ignores them to stare at the beaming Ayumi.

"Ayumi-chan let's see your magic,"

Ayumi nods and holds up her hands. Taking a deep breath, Ayumi closes her hands into fist, and then opens them revealing six white balls being held between the openings between her fingers, three in each hand.

"Wow," Said Mitsuhiko wondering when Ayumi learned this.

Ayumi smirks, it strangely familiar to Shinichi. "I'm not done yet," Ayumi turns her hands, and clinches her fist once more. Slowly opening them, Ayumi grins, and two doves fly out of her hands, flying high in the air. Holding out her arm, Ayumi whistles and the doves fly to it. They land and chirp happily, making Ayumi giggle.

"Nice Ayumi-chan,"

Everyone claps, even the people outside the group, they clapping for the flushed girl.

"When did you learn that Ayumi-chan, it was amazing?" Asks Ran excitedly.

Ayumi smiles and scratches her cheek.

"Ayumi trained for months to master this magic," Ayumi lifts her arm. "Go on to master's place, and thank you," The doves chirp and fly off. "It was very difficult, but Ayumi got it," Ayumi's smile was affectionate, and her friends smile as well.

"You're really working hard aren't you?

Ayumi stares up at Shinichi and nods slowly, her eyes shifting away from him, a small frown tugging at her lips. Shinichi raises an eyebrow, wondering what was bothering the girl.

"You're the detective guy; the one Ran-neesan is always waiting for, Shinichi Kudo-niisan right?" Questions Ayumi quietly, not glancing at the older boy.

The atmosphere grows strain as Shinichi continues to stare at the little girl. He couldn't understand why Ayumi was acting so strangely, so coldly. Watching the girl closely, he frowns seeing her reach for a wrapped plate.

"Try these cookies Shinichi-nii,"

No one other than Haibara knew the meaning of this. Casting the girl a small glance, she saw her eyes were shining brightly as usual, but there was something only she could see hiding behind those orbs.

Darkness

What kind of darkness Haibara didn't know, but she had to know if her suspicions were correct or not.

Did Ayumi know Kudo was Edogawa? Or was she simply looking too deeply into Ayumi's actions? Haibara had to know, because if she did know, there would be some explaining, a lot of it.

"Shinichi-nii," Asks Haibara sweetly, earning a surprise sweat drop from the teen. "There's something I wish to show you," From the corner of her eyes, she saw for the briefest moments she saw Ayumi's smile dropping.

"Sure Ai-chan,"

Haibara's eyebrow twitches, but she walks away, Shinichi trailing slightly behind her.

"I'll return in a bit Ran," Ran waves and turns back to Ayumi to speak about her magic. Shinichi smiles and turns to Haibara. "What is it Haibara?" The two were now at the fountain, not too far away from the group. A thick silence passes between the two. Shinichi wonders what was wrong with the female populace and their strange behavior today.

"It's Ayumi," States Haibara smiling, giving the impression she and Shinichi were having a pleasant conversation, something Shinichi quickly caught on to. "What about her?" He asks, he too smiling. "I believe she knows that your Conan Edogawa," For a moment Shinichi's smile drop. Shinichi's eyes shift to their friends to see Ayumi chatting with Mitsuhiko and Genta about nonsense as usual. "Really?" He exclaims, smiling once more. "Those cookies were meant for Conan Edogawa, not Shinichi Kudo. I don't know if this is because she knows that your Edogawa or not, but there's a possibility. Ayumi-chan has become more observant in the past months," Haibara slowly makes her way back to the group, smiling gratefully, giving the impression she was given some advice from Shinichi. "I know," For the past few weeks he and everyone witness Ayumi's growing development. The girl for the past two months has aced every math test given. The areas where she had trouble in before was improving after each test, catching the eye of many in the school. Shinichi was sure if she continued improving, people outside the school would take notice, and more than likely, the girl would be pushed up a grade.

Well, that is, if she continued improving, and showed she was far above the rest academically then she could be pushed up a few grades.

As the two joined the group once more, he caught Ayumi's eyes, the girl's eyes were shining brightly and she smiles like she usually does...at Conan. Swallowing the lump in his throat he wonders if it was true.

Did Ayumi really know he was Conan?

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Ayumi's Apartment -**_

_**- Three Hours Later -**_

Shizuru shuffles through the papers on her desk. She was close, more than close. After years of hard work, everything was finally coming to a close.

"All I need to do is give Jodie-chan the info," Shizuru slides the papers in a folder, and sighs. "I wonder what Ayumi-chan is doing? I want to play in the park too," The woman whines pathetically, really wanting to go out and throw her daughter in the air like she used to so long ago. "Oh well, work is work," Sighing once more, she lights a cigarette and opens her bedroom door, and then freezes. There was a gun aimed right at her head. A cold smirk forms staring at the woman holding the gun, she walking forward, pushing her back.

"Well, I don't know what I should be surprised at," A wicked gleam flares in Shizuru's eyes. "I could be surprise at the gun aimed at my hand, or I could be surprise at my old friend holding the gun," Fearlessly Shizuru brings her cigarette to her mouth. "Which one should it be?" If possible, Shizuru's grin becomes darker.

Sharon Vineyard (??), aka Vermouth smirks cruelly. For as long as she knew Shizuru, the woman was always like this. Smirking or laughing at the face of death. Even now as she had the gun barrel pushed against the smoking woman's temple, placed on her face was that irritating smirk she hated so much. Finger twitching at the trigger, she was hesitant to fire. Shizuru saw this and speaks the humor from earlier still present.

"That's unlike you," Shizuru chuckles. "When have you ever been hesitant about anything?" A cold chuckle escapes Shizuru, eyes cold, humor gone, she continues. "Doesn't matter," Shizuru hand shoots up grabbing the gun, and she glares at the icy-eyed Vermouth. "My death won't solve anything, the baton has been passed, and that organization you're in will fall by the silver bullet I laid all my hopes on," The sound of the door opening catches Shizuru's attention and Vermouth grins coldly.

"Let's see whose Silver Bullet destroys the organization,"

Vermouth fires and Shizuru's body drops lifelessly, her cigarette dropping to the floor. Moving behind the door, Vermouth waits patiently for the girl to come.

"Mommy,"

Ayumi slowly walks to her mother's room, wondering what the strange sound she heard was. A shiver crawls down Ayumi's spine. Something was wrong. There was no curses, no shuffling of papers, and no sound of laughter from her mother, so she wasn't watching cartoons in her room again. But she was home; Ayumi could smell cigarette smoke in the air.

"Mommy,"

Arriving at her mother's door, Ayumi pales, and cries out at the sight of her mother, not sure if what she was seeing was real or not. Rushing to her side, Ayumi shakes her, trying in vain to wake her. Ayumi tries her best to ignore the blood pouring out the hole in her head. She tries her best to ignore the growing realization building in her that this was real. She knew her mother was dead. She saw too many deaths in her short time in life to know a murder when she saw one.

"Why?" Ayumi cries, clutching her mother's shirt tightly. "Why?" She buries her head in her mother's shirt, her tears falling endlessly.

So deep in despair, Ayumi doesn't hear creak as it slowly closes. Vermouth watches on, eyes dark and emotionless. Hearing the unmistakable sound of a gun being cocked, Ayumi slowly turns around; her puffy red eyes grow wide in fear. A cold feeling wraps around Ayumi's heart, it creeping throughout her body. Vermouth's cold smile etches in Ayumi's memory. The long pale blonde hair framing her pale face, almost covering her icy blue eyes, even as she chokes back another sob, the woman's facial features etch in her mind. Continuing to clutch her mother's shirt, Ayumi glares at the woman with her puffy, fearful, yet very questionable, and very hateful eyes.

Gun aimed to shoot Ayumi's brains out, Vermouth allowed a small, almost regretful smile to form.

"I don't like killing children but orders are orders,"

Ayumi screams, something within her mind snapping.

_**Bang**_

Ayumi's screams fell silent, Vermouth stares at the mother daughter pair emotionlessly, and leaves, setting the place ablaze before she did. Drawing out her cell, she walks down the stairs to the floor below, and makes her way to the elevator.

Dialing a familiar number, she speaks.

"It's done,"

* * *

_**(The curtain closes ending the chapter)**_


	4. Maichan Arc I

_**(Detective Conan Opening 24: Mysterious, plays in the background)**_

_**(?): Hello everyone, I'll be taking over as host during this arc**_

_**(A raven lands on the ground and in a cloud of smoke, Akako Koizumi appears)**_

_**Akako: During the **Mai-chan Arc** I will be the host and all of you will bow before me**_

_**(?): Not so fast, there will be three hosts like before**_

_**(Aoko Nakamori walks on stage with Sonoko Suzuki by her side)**_

_**Akako: Oh my, what a strange set up we have here**_

_**Sonoko: Tell me about it, I should be the only star**_

_**Aoko: Come on you two let's be serious here, and start the show**_

_**Sonoko: Got'cha Nakamori. (Sonoko points at the crowd) Listen up, Konsu doesn't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito or any of the characters from the show**_

_**Aoko: Please enjoy the starting act**_

_**Akako: Be warn, Lucifer foretells a dark future**_

* * *

_**- Beika Park -**_

_**- 11:35 AM -**_

"How has things been Edogawa-kun?"

"Ran hasn't stopped crying,"

"Do you regret it?"

"Of course, but there's not a damn thing I can do about it,"

"If you've just given me a bit more time,"

"Enough, Conan is already in her heart, if he disappears, what then, it'll be the same situation when Shinichi Kudo vanished,"

"And now Shinichi Kudo is dead,"

A cold silence follows.

"That day is tomorrow,"

"I know,"

The two were silent for another few minutes, they watching a group of kids play around the park.

"It's been four years since then,"

"Ah,"

Ai Haibara (13) stares up at the passing clouds emotionlessly. Four years, four long years had passed since _that day_. The day Ayumi-chan and her mother died in the fire that broke out in their apartment four years ago. According to police reports, a gas leak was the cause, and with Ayumi's mother habit of smoking, a fire breaking out because of an accident wasn't impossible.

It was an unfortunate accident, that's what the police said, that's what everyone said, and that's what everyone continues to say even till this day.

Haibara sighs softly, wishing she was a bit older so she could smoke a cigarette. How long has it been since her last smoke? Four years? Five, six, she didn't know, but now was the best time to have one. Things were slowly going downhill and she felt they'll continue to do so, and things wouldn't go up any time soon. Haibara never realized it before, but Ayumi was the light in her dark world. She knew it wasn't healthy to think so, but Ayumi strongly reminded Haibara of her sister Akemi.

The smile, the laughter, the warm and loving aura, it was all familiar to her, all so very familiar. When she was around Ayumi she felt truly happy. Since the day Ayumi died, the happiness and joy in her life was gone. Not completely, but most of it. No, that wasn't right either.

It was more like her life has become quite grey without Ayumi's presence to color it for her.

_'That sounds almost right,'_

"I wish I really was there age," Mumbles Conan (12) watching the children play in the park happily, not a care in the world. "Maybe it would have been better if I did have amnesia, maybe then things would have been easier for us," Conan obviously meant for he and Ran.

Over the years the two have been through much drama. Haibara could remember the last time Shinichi officially appeared before Ran. It was during a particular dangerous case a year ago. It was at one of the Suzuki's Mountain Resorts. Sonoko brought them all there for a chance to relax and in her words;

_"Take your mind off all the depressing things in life, live a little, go a little wild, I don't mind, really I don't,"_

Though Haibara would never admit it, the time at the resort was fun. The _older_ girl really knew how to throw a party for her friends. She even took her preferences to mind. The part wasn't large, like one of the usual ones the girl would throw. This one was quite small and only a few people outside Sonoko's inner circle were allowed to attend. The people weren't close with Sonoko, but they were a few sons, daughters, and a few of their friends, of her parent's friends.

For awhile everything was great. Mitsuhiko and Genta were off playing with kids their age, two of which still hangs around them till this day. Ran and Sonoko were enjoying a good time, guys flocking them from every direction. Conan was watching in jealousy, trying his best to hide it while drinking a soda. Kogoro was off drinking at a table with his wife Eri. Heji and Kazuha were watching Ran and Sonoko in amusement as they reject the guys one by one, which one very persistent guy was knocked out by Ran.

Yeah, everything was great until some fool said something about resorts all over the country were being burnt to the ground, after everyone staying at the resorts or cottages were killed.

Unsurprisingly the mood grew sober quickly because of the careless comment. No one knew what to expect, and no one wanted to party after the jackass's comment. So everyone (something Sonoko was very peeved about), went to sleep for the night. At midnight disaster struck, and Sonoko was found terribly beaten, burning alive in storage shack next to the cottage.

"Haibara, let's go,"

Conan's words snap Haibara out of the terrible memory, and grunts in acknowledgement.

"Where are we going again?"

"To some magic show remember, the adults thought it would be a good idea to ease our minds or some nonsense like that,"

Haibara sighs knowing all too well why the adults, meaning; Kogoro, Sato, Takagi, Shiratori, Megure, and Kobayashi prepared the trip. It was to take their mind off the depressing things for awhile. Ironically, they chose a magic show, which was the only special event taking place in Beika City.

What a perfect way to calm them before they all meet at Ayumi's and her mother's grave tomorrow.

The two make their way out the park, when they suddenly heard crying.

"My balloon," Wails a small boy. "Mommy my balloon," The boy points to the red balloon stuck between branches high in the tree.

Haibara smirks seeing the twitch going through Conan's eye.

"Should the little monkey go help the boy?"

Conan went to respond, when he saw a girl around their age wearing a black cap, staring at the crying kid, then the balloon, and back at the kid once more. The girl's hand shoot out, and bops the kid lightly on the head.

"No crying now, this neesan will get your balloon,"

The girl grins and spreads out her arms, her fingers making strange motions, which reminds Haibara of the hands of perverts before they grope some girl. Instead of climbing the tree by wrapping her arms around the trunk, the girl removes the strap on her book bag, and swings it around the trunk instead. The girl pulls on the strap, testing its strength and smiles. Placing her foot on the tree, she slowly and steadily scales the tree.

"Wow," Whispers Haibara. "A Mountain Girl, that's one for the books," Conan laughs dryly, thinking Haibara's been watching too much television and spending too much time on the internet.

The girl climbs higher and higher. Sweat slides down her nose; this method of climbing was taking a lot out of her. The balloon was close and the girl glances down at the sniffling boy, smiling brightly.

"Almost there, hold on a little longer,"

Reaching for the branch just mere inches from her hand, the girl's grip on the belt loosens, and she slips.

_'Shit,'_

The people below gasps watching the girl fall, but to their utter amazement, the girl didn't fall; in fact, she was standing perfectly on the tree.

"That's...impossible,"

Haibara stares at the pale girl, she panting heavily. Relief was seen clearly on the girl's face, she wearing a wide grin.

"Wow, that was scary," The girl wipes the sweat from her face. "Now to grab that troublesome balloon," Lifting one foot, she takes a step forward, followed by another, and then another. The girl was at the branch once more, much to her satisfaction, because was very tired. Grabbing the branch, she pulls, and her feet removes from the tree, a bit of bark ripping off the trunk once she was free.

Down below, Conan tilts his head to the side seeing a shine at the sole of the girl's shoe, it shining from the sunlight.

"What is that?" He whispers.

The girl sits on the tree branch, holding the red balloon, looking very thoughtful.

_'How should I get down? There's the normal way or the flashy way and then there's the way of the magician and the way of the human, oh so many choices,'_

The answer came from below, a shout familiar in her ears.

"Mai, what are you doing, we're going to be late,"

"Sorry Kaito-nii, I'll be right down,"

Mai (12) grins at the glare Kaito Kuroba (22) was giving her. Scratching her cheek, Mai flashes him an impish smile and stands. Taking a deep breath, Mai shouts out to the people below.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen,"_ Shouts Mai in English. "I, the Great Mai-chan shall show you a type of magic only thought to be in myths," Mai points to the formerly crying boy. "I shall show you what it's like to receive a touch from an angel descending from grace," The loud and boisterous tone of Mai's voice drops to a low and cool level. The girl's eyelids drop and at that moment, the clouds overhead covers the sun, shadowing Mai's face in a way that gave her a mysterious appearance.

Kaito laughs, the timing was all right.

"Are you ready my little charge?" Whispers Mai softly, her voice soft like snow. "This angel shall now descend upon you and return what was taken by the heavenly wind,"

The clouds depart and Mai leaps off the branch. Slowly she descends to ground, one hand in her pocket, the other holding the balloon. The little boy's eyes shine in delight, not believing this was happening. To him, the girl was really an angel descending from heaven to deliver his balloon especially to him. Blood rushes to his face seeing Mai's angelic smile.

It was love at first sight

Mai feet light taps the ground as she lands. Bending down slightly, she smiles gently at the boy. "This is for you," Mai hands him the balloon. "This angel have a few words of advice for you," Mai ties the balloon string gently, yet tightly around the boy's wrist. "A balloon won't fly away if you keep it on a tight leash, that's number one," Mai ruffles the boy's hair. "Boy's shouldn't show their tears so easily, that's number two," Mai glances at her brother who was slowly approaching from behind. "And finally three," Mai grins brightly at the boy.

"When in trouble, smile and analyze, smile and comprehend, smile and act,"

The boy's mother walks up, smiling gratefully at Mai.

"Thank you very much,"

Mai waves it off grinning like an idiot.

"No problem," Kaito rests his hand on Mai's shoulder. "The boy needed help and I was glad to give it," Mai's gives the woman a cheeky grin. "Besides, I got a chance to stand out today, so I'm happy," Mai's golden brown eyes shine in delight. "And when I do that, I'm at my happiest,"

The mother and child blinks owlishly at the giggling girl, the same thought running through their minds.

_'She's strange,'_

"Thank you again, but we must take our leave," The mother bows to Mai and Kaito and walks off with her son. The boy turns back to Mai and waves happily at her. "Thank you neesan," Mai waves back, her wide grin dropping to a line.

For five long minutes Mai stood silent, her blank face slowly morphing to a scowl. Kaito chuckles at the girl's scowl, he finding it amusing that the small girl refuses to ask for help, even in situations such as this.

"Need help?"

Mai blows out a bit of air in annoyance, and answers lowly.

"Yes, dear brother,"

Kaito's chuckles grow a tad louder at the girl's pouty glare. Bringing his hand to the air, he grabs hold of the ten invisible wires and pulls. To those watching it looks as if the man was struggling to pull on air, making it a very comical sight.

Conan and Haibara watches for a few seconds longer, shrugs, and then walks away, no longer finding the two interesting, more annoying than interesting. After walking in silence for nearly five minutes, Haibara decides to crack a joke.

"That was a nice prelude to the show,"

Conan stares at Haibara for a long moment, wondering what she meant, but decides to play along.

"It was, but the main event shall be even better,"

The two head off, their spirits high, ready to sit through what they believe to be a boring magic show, but was in fact going to be a show the two would never forget.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Suzuki Theatre -**_

_**- 11:45 AM -**_

A black Porsche 356A drives by the theatre where the famous magician, Kaito Kuroba will be performing later tonight. The smoking driver casts a glance at the theatre, his smirk cold and murderous.

"The main show shall be interesting,"

Gin casts the two smoking women in the backseat a cold withering glare.

"Perform magnificently Vermouth, Kir; you two are the real stars tonight,"

Having been silent for the past four years, the Black Organization is back, and their eyes set on the Kaito Kuroba's Magic Show. Darkness looms over the Suzuki Theatre, the Black Crows are taking flight, and their black wings will cover everything in their shadows.

Which of these majestic birds will perform magnificently tonight, the beautiful dove or the terrifying crow? Will it be the bird of white which can be dyed red or the bird of black that can cover everything in its eternal darkness?

Let the show begin

* * *

_**Akako: Lucifer predicts overwhelming darkness**_

_**Sonoko: Sonoko predicts...wait...why did I get beaten and burnt in a fire?**_

_**Aoko: I wonder if you survived**_

_**Sonoko: Don't joke like that, I need to live**_

_**Akako: This is the only the first part of the **__Mai-chan Arc_

_**Aoko: There's more to come**_

_**Sonoko: I hope everyone will be alright**_

_**Akako: Lucifer says the future is clouded in darkness**_

_**(The curtain closes ending the chapter)**_


	5. Maichan Arc II

_**Sonoko: Ya, ya, ya, Sonoko-sama, Sonoko-sama, you are the greatest**_

_**Aoko: Sonoko you do know we're live, right?**_

_**(Sonoko stops singing to stare at the camera to see it broadcasting and she yelps)**_

_**Sonoko: Why didn't you tell me?**_

_**Aoko: I did, but you ignored me like usual**_

_**Akako: Enough, I sense a dark presence drawing closer**_

_**Sonoko: Is it going to rain?**_

_**Akako: I said a dark presence, not a dark cloud, ugh, never mind**_

_**(Aoko watches Sonoko tick Akako off sighing)**_

_**Aoko: Oookay, Konsu doesn't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito**_

_**(Akako appears in front of Aoko in a black cloud smoke, frightening the girl back)**_

_**Akako: Second Chapter of the **Mai-chan Arc** begins now**_

* * *

"We have four hours before the main show, what do you all want to do?"

Conan didn't really care about the show, but he hates sitting around doing nothing more than anything. The boy curses his stupidity.

_'I should have brought a book like Haibara,'_

Conan throws an envious glare at the blissfully unaware girl reading her book on a stool next to a rather fancy painting.

"Well," Genta Kojima (12) rubs his chin thoughtfully. "How about we grab a bite to eat?" The suggestion was one to expect from the husky boy. Over the years the boy has grown quite a bit, and not just bigger. The boy was taller; his hair was a bit longer, and a bit wild. The boy was a bit lean in structure, but he was still quite big. Genta was dressed in suit similar to the one Conan always wear, except his was black, and it was messy in appearance with his loose tie, his unbutton coat, with the top buttons of his shirt unbutton.

"Not a bad idea, but let's think of it again after another hour or so, it's not good to eat again after eating ten minutes ago,"

Hatoko Subaru (11) pats the sighing Genta on the shoulder soothingly. Although a year younger than the Detective Boys or two years counting Haibara's case, Hatoko had fit in quite easily in their group. Hatoko was a bit of a tomboy who trained in Chinese Kenpo since she was eight. The girl was skilled, very skilled, but she was a loose cannon, and very eager to fight someone to test her skills. She was also very smart, but always thought to use her fist to get answers instead of her mind, which made her come off as a brash idiot. A real odd one, but she was a close friend, has been since the incident at the Suzuki Villa in the mountains. The Japanese girl who was raised in China, had long straight black hair and vibrant violet eyes, dressed in black and gold Chinese tunic, pants, and shoes.

"But I'm hungry,"

"You should listen to Subaru-san, Genta-kun,"

Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya (12) shakes his head at Genta. The boy has grown into quite the young man over the years. Since those two fateful days, Mitsuhiko has gone through a transformation, not a drastic one, but a noticeable change. The boy rarely smiles, and when he does, it's when something very big and wonderful happens for his friends, or when he accomplishes something others deem impossible.

"Oh, alright,"

A voice suddenly cuts through their peaceful atmosphere, like a hot knife through butter.

"Hoho, I got away,"

The kid's turns to the girl hiding behind a pillar, she staring at the horde of people scrambling around like headless chickens.

"Mai-sama's art is too great to be tied down by the likes of them,"

The girl laughs arrogantly, a sucker hanging limply out her mouth.

"Haibara, that girl,"

"I know,"

It was the same girl from earlier at the park.

"Aoko-nee will be pissed when she finds out I skipped out on my studies again. Oh well, things will work out in the end anyhow,"

Mai giggles at what she thinks are clever words and turns around, only to come face to face with Haibara. Letting out a high pitch shriek, Mai holds her chest panting heavily.

"Scary, scary," Slowly coming together, many shouts assaults Mai's ears, making her jump once more.

"MAI GET BACK HERE!"

Releasing another shriek, Mai runs off, _grabbing_ Haibara's hand in the process, pulling the protesting girl out the theatre.

"Hey Haibara,"

"Mai get back here,"

Conan glances up at Kaito, who was staring down at him, blinking owlishly.

_'Eh, it's that strange guy from the park,'_ Thought Conan, a twitch going through his eye.

_'Oh boy, it's Tantei-kun,'_ Thought Kaito, a twitch also going through his eye.

Mitsuhiko, Genta, and Subaru stare at the two strangely.

_'They sure are staring at each other quite intently,'_ Mitsuhiko shakes his head slowly, not trying to think any more on it.

_'I wonder if they're hungry,'_ Genta's stomach growls a bit at the thought of food.

_'Hmm, they're not,'_ Subaru laughs a bit at her strange thought.

A shout from outside suddenly draws everyone to the matter at hand.

"I'M SO SORRY!"

Kaito recognizing Mai's voice races outside, and sees a sight that forces him to slap his face in disbelief. Conan and the remaining Detective Boys, appear next to Kaito, and stares at the sight in astonishment.

There were doves flying everywhere, balloons stuck in several places, and hundreds of playing cards covering the ground.

"What in the world?"

Conan couldn't believe the destruction.

"Not again,"

Kaito shakes his head, face still in his palm, crying comically.

"Why does this always happen when she's escaping, can't she make a clean break for once without causing destruction or gluing some poor unexpected victim to the ground?"

A memory suddenly springs in Conan's mind, two of them.

_**Flash**_

_**'What the hell?'**_

_Conan tries desperately to free himself from his chair and desk. However, the sound of fabric ripping forces him to stop. The sounds of the kids laughing at him further his irritation, and he shouts at them in frustration._

_"Shut up,"_

_The laughter only grows. But one person's laughter catches his ears, and he turns slowly towards Ayumi. The girl was crying from laughing too hard. The girl was grinning from ear to ear, and she shuts them close, trying desperately stop her tears, but couldn't. And if that wasn't bad enough, the girl was wearing a grin that screams victory._

_**'No way, Ayumi couldn't possibly have,'**_

_**Flash**_

_"There's no doubt in my mind it was Ayumi who glued me to the chair two weeks ago,"_

_Conan's arms were crossed over his chest, feathers covering him from head to toe. A small laugh from Haibara makes his frown darken._

_"Oh shut up,"_

_"But it's funny,"_

_"Hahaha, laugh it up then,"_

_"I wonder how she put glue all over your clothes,"_

_"I think it was the cologne she sprayed on me, strange, it gave off a strawberry scent,"_

_"You sound impressed Kudo-kun,"_

_"I'm not,"_

_Conan and Haibara walks silently to Professor Agasa's House, one trying his best to ignore the laughs from the people on the street, the other not even bothering to hide her laughter and amusement of the situation._

_"It's too bad, if you struck fear in Ayumi-chan, you wouldn't be pranked so often,"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Just as I said,"_

_"Is that why you're the only one, with feathers not glued to you?"_

_"Precisely,"_

_No one knew how the little girl set it up. But Ayumi somehow managed to glue feathers to everyone, **but** Haibara at Mitsuhiko's birthday party. Of course no one, but Conan and Haibara knew it was her, and not even they would have figured it out if it wasn't for her countless pranking spree, the all knowing smirk, and the fact she was grinning like she won the lottery after the prank was set off._

_Yeah, they wouldn't have known at all_

_Conan pulls at a feather, a small smile tugging at his lips._

_**'Heh, nowadays Ayumi-chan seem more like a magician than a detective,'**_

_**Flash**_

Conan shakes his head violently. Now wasn't the time to think of the past. Now was the time to find Haibara and the little brat who dragged her off.

"Where the hell did they go?"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- RinRin Cafe -**_

"This cake is delicious,"

"Um,"

"Hmm, what is it?"

Haibara's eyebrow twitches a bit at the girl's cluelessness.

"Why exactly did you bring me here? No better question, why did you drag me with you?"

Mai blinks slowly, trying to figure out what she meant. Tilting her head from side to side, she tries and fails to figure out what she means.

"Wasn't it you who followed me?"

"No,"

"But,"

"No,"

"Let me,"

"No,"

Mai bristles at this, and shoves her cake covered fork in her mouth, trying to calm down.

_'So infuriating,'_

Haibara smirks at the girl's frustration and calmly drinks her coffee. The girl had the strangest pouty glare, something she strangely enjoys seeing. It was familiar, the glare and air around the girl, very familiar. For a moment Haibara saw her sister and Ayumi sitting next to her, happily eating cake, wearing the same pouty glare. Blinking slowly, Ayumi and Akemi vanishes in a mist.

"Say, are you alright?"

Haibara turns from Mai's bright eyes. All of it was too strange, very strange. The girl's face was what she would imagine Ayumi would be like at this age. Big bright eyes, long brown hair, and a smile to charm anyone, though Ayumi's eyes were blue and not golden-brown, and Ayumi's brown hair wasn't so light either. But the shape of the face and voice, the girl could practically be her sister.

"I'm fine; don't concern yourself over me,"

Mai smirks at her tone. That was another thing. Also unlike Ayumi, this girl was arrogant to a fault and was always smirking. It was very irritating, very, very irritating.

"I won't, just thought you should smile more, Haibara-san,"

"Oh, you know who I am, but I don't know who you are, that's a little unfair,"

"It is isn't it? Well, I see no harm in introducing myself," Mai gives Haibara a small smile and nod. "I'm Mai Kuroba, future grand magician and knight to all things beautiful," A red rose suddenly appears in Mai's hand. "For you," Haibara glares at Mai, and speaks in monotone.

"No thank you,"

Mai's head drop at the answer, and she mumbles under her breath. Unfortunately it wasn't low enough, because Haibara heard her.

"As brutal as ever Haibara-san,"

"Have we met before?"

Mai laughs awkwardly, not believing she slipped up like that. Struggling for an answer, Mai was saved by an unlikely person.

"If isn't the little stoic brat and the magician runt,"

Sonoko Suzuki (22) grins brightly at the two children.

"Sonoko-neesan,"

"Sonoko-san,"

"_Hi_," Greets Sonoko in English. "_Please scoot over Mai_," Mai slides over and Sonoko takes a seat. "I didn't expect my two favorite brats to meet each other at this cafe of all places," Sonoko's grin returns at full force, she laughing happily.

"You know this girl Sonoko-san?"

"_That's right_," Answers Sonoko in English once more. "Mai-chan's big sister is my partner, and I'm here to pick up some cakes for her and her husband," Sonoko gives Mai a knowing glare. "Seems like Mai-chan here caused a lot of trouble for Aoko last night _and_ today, quite daring if you ask me," Mai glances away whistling nervously.

"And what did she do?"

"Blew up her room with some crazy experiment,"

This peaks Haibara's interest.

"Experiment, really now?"

"Ah,"

Sonoko steals a bit of Mai's cake.

"Hey,"

Sonoko ignores Mai and explains.

"That's right, Mai here likes to build and create things. Some time strange potions, other times strange machines, you name it. A lot of people are showing some big interest in this little troublemaker," Sonoko ruffles Mai's hair.

Blowing out some air, Mai knocks Sonoko's hand away frowning.

"Don't go telling my business Sonoko-nee, that's very rude,"

"Hmm, is it?"

"Yes,"

"I don't think so, I call it bragging,"

"It's still telling my business Sonoko-nee,"

"Uh huh,"

Sonoko gives Mai a cheeky grin and flicks her in the nose. Haibara stares at the scene impassively. The two were like sisters. The way Sonoko would ruffle Mai's hair, the way Mai would glare at Sonoko. It was nostalgic, a feeling Haibara didn't particularly like, especially when it reminds her past with her sister. Sliding out her seat, Haibara gives the two a small smile.

"I'm sorry, but I must get back to the theatre, I'm sure the others are worried about me,"

"Don't worry about them, I already text Ran and told her you're with me," Sonoko holds up her phone, and it goes off. Sonoko spins it around and flips it open. "Speak of the devil, it's her," Sonoko hums a bit, reading over the message. "She says she's with Glasses Boy and the others at the theatre waiting for us," Sonoko's phone goes off again, this time it was from Aoko. Sonoko grins and casts the clueless Mai a brief glance.

"Let's see, I think I'll try the cheesecake next," Mai mumbles under her breath, not noticing Sonoko staring out the window, giving a woman a huge grin. Haibara sees this and stares at Sonoko curiously. Sonoko in response brings her finger to her smiling lips, and silently tells her to hush. Huffing a bit, Haibara leans back, watching the woman from outside enter the cafe, she marching up to the table, an angry glare in her eyes. The woman was a bit familiar to Haibara, but she couldn't remember where she saw her.

The woman places her hands on her hips, and begins speaking, her voice cold, and her words echoes through Mai's ears.

"Mai-chan, may I ask what you are doing here when you should be at the theatre?"

A shiver like no other passes through Mai's spine. Shakily she turns to her sister, Aoko Kuroba (22), and gives her a shaky smirk.

"No you may not,"

"Mai,"

Mai shrinks under Aoko's glare and sighs softly.

"I was uh, eating cake with a friend,"

Aoko casts a glance at Haibara and suddenly smiles.

"Oh, you're Ai Haibara-chan, wow; I haven't seen you in years,"

"We've met?"

Aoko gives Haibara a nod, she taking a seat next to the glaring girl, who did not like having her space invaded.

"Four years ago at Aunt Shizuru's,"

For a moment Mai stops eating, but resumes quickly after, which didn't go unnoticed to Haibara.

"Four years ago, Aunt Shizuru?"

Haibara stares at Aoko strangely, her face slowly coming back to her. When she got it, her frown deepens.

"Oh, Aoko Nakamori, you took Ayumi-chan and I to the festival that one night,"

"Bingo," Aoko pumps her fist. "But its Aoko Kuroba now, I've been married for the past year and a half. I'm happy to see you're well, but y'know, you can go out a bit more, you're a bit pale,"

A glare is what Aoko receives for her words.

Haibara decides to change the subject to a darker one.

"Tomorrows the anniversary of the fire, will you be there?"

The air quickly grows solemn and thick. Aoko hums a bit, rubbing her arm slowly, thinking of that day. Sonoko fingers the cigarette box in her coat pocket, and Mai happily eats her cake, ignoring them all.

Aoko smiles sadly and pats Haibara's head softly.

"We'll be there, Kaito, Mai-chan and I,"

"I'll be there too, that little Glasses Boy Obsession Brat really grew on me, and Shizu-san was always kind to me, even when I was a kid. I wish I could have done something more for her and Ayumi-chan,"

Sonoko draws out the pack of cigarettes from her pocket, she staring at them softly. It was the same brand Shizuru, her idol always smoked. It was now the brand she smoked as well. Call it odd, but Shizuru saved her life long ago, back when she was eight. It wasn't anything great. She wasn't involved in some murder or some kind of bank robbery, no nothing like that.

She was being kidnapped by some ambitious gangsters, wanting a lot of money. Sonoko didn't remember much of the incident, but what she did remember was Shizuru appearing, in all her smoking glory, beating all the thugs to a bloody pulp with nothing but her fist and her guns. It was something Sonoko pictured out of a manga. The hero shows up unexpectedly to save the little girl, kick ass, and then leave with the girl in her arms, it was something right out of a manga.

Unfortunately, unlike in a normal manga, Sonoko forgot about the event, and lived life like she always had. And it wasn't until she met Shizuru five years ago did the memories come back.

Sonoko smiles sadly, she still staring at the cigarette box, and she rubs the small burn scar on her cheek, an invisible pain ripping through it.

"Yeah, I'll be there,"

It was then police sirens are heard and everyone glances outside to see a car speeding down the street. Sonoko's and Aoko's phones go off. The two slide out their seats, and while Sonoko went to answer the call, Aoko addresses the kids.

"Sorry you two, duty calls," Aoko casts a small glare at Mai. "Mai-chan, return to the theatre, Kaito needs your help preparing for the show,"

Mai gives Aoko a look saying she wasn't planning on going back and gives her a nod.

"Mai,"

A voice suddenly cuts in.

"You're going to the theatre to watch the show?"

Aoko stares at the two women approaching her table, but she was focused on the one who spoke, not bothering to glance at the other.

"We're going there also. I know it may seem strange, but if you like, I can take them there,"

Aoko stares at the woman strangely, not trusting her on the basis she doesn't trust anyone who offers to drive stranger anywhere, especially children.

"And you are?"

The woman chuckles softly, and Haibara stares at her, eyes growing wider by the second.

"I'm Rena Mizunashi; it's a pleasure to meet you in person, Aoko Kuroba-san,"

Rena Mizunashi (30) smiles gently at the staring Haibara, but she turns the smiles back to Aoko.

"We've met?"

"No, but my friend here is a big fan of your husbands, and she happens to know quite a bit about his life, y'know, crazy stalker and such,"

A playful punch to the shoulder is what she receives for the comment.

"Rena-san, that's mean,"

Aoko finally takes notice to the woman beside Mizunashi and gasps. Pointing her finger at her, Aoko almost squeals in delight.

"You're Yoko Okino,"

Yoko Okino (27) laughs awkwardly, not expecting this reaction. Whispering soon fills the cafe, and Yoko sighs heavily at this. Aoko realizing what she's done, whispers an apology, and sets money on the table. Sonoko gives Yoko a small nod and returns to the call from her superior.

"Like Rena-san said, we're heading to see the magic show to meet up with Mouri-san and the others," Aoko despite being in the presence of her long time idol, was still unsure about this until Sonoko enters the conversation.

"You're meeting up with Ran and the others, that's good news for us," Sonoko gives Haibara a small cheeky grin. "Yoko-san, you know Haibara-chan," Yoko nods smiling. "Yes, she's the little girl who's always around Conan-kun and the others, a Detective Boy; we've met a few times,"

Haibara nods in agreement, having met Yoko a few times over the years, actually a lot of times over the years.

"Do you mind taking these two to the theatre, we would, but there's some business needing our attention,"

Sonoko grins and jabs her thumb out the window in the direction the horde of police cars were driving in.

"Mai-chan, be a good little runt for Yoko-san and Mizunashi-san. Haibara-chan, smile more, smile," Sonoko turns to Aoko. "Let's go Nakamori-san," Sonoko walks off, she throwing on her coat as she did.

Seeing Sonoko assuming her commanding role, Aoko falls in place as well.

"Yes Suzuki-san," Aoko walks after Sonoko, but not before giving Mai a small smile. "Don't cause any more trouble Mai-chan, trust me, I'm already pissed, don't make it worse,"

Mai shakily nods, knowing to never anger Aoko when she's already pissed. Only once has she done so, and the pain from the day will forever be engraved in her butt and mind. Aoko gives Haibara a small nod and walks away, knowing Mai wouldn't cause any more trouble for the day, hopefully.

Yoko suddenly claps her hands, drawing the children's attention and smiles brightly at them

"Shall we go?"

* * *

_**Akako: The darkness grows stronger**_

_**Sonoko: But the clouds look fine**_

_**Akako (Ignores Sonoko and continues): There are more crows than expected gathering at the theatre, and the two doves are in great danger**_

_**Aoko: Two doves, what are you talking about?**_

_**(Akako ignores Aoko and continues, a lone crow landing on her shoulder)**_

_**Akako: But don't fret, this witch is on the move**_

_**(Sonoko and Aoko casts each other a stare and then at Akako, she vanishing in a gust of wind)**_

_**Aoko: Okay, that was strange**_

_**Sonoko: More like cruel, did you see how she ignored me**_

_**Aoko (Ignores Sonoko, angering her friend): This is close the second act, the third is soon to come**_

_**(The curtains lower ending the chapter, but Sonoko's outraged shouts are still heard from behind the curtain)**_

_**Sonoko: QUIT IGNORING ME**_


	6. Maichan Arc III

_**Sonoko (Cheers loudly): And we're back, and guess what everyone, a special viewer has answered a question long posed back during chapter one**_

_**Akako: It wasn't really a question, but the mystery of Ayumi's mother has been solved**_

_**Aoko: Who she is will be announced next chapter**_

_**Sonoko: But moving on**_

_**Akako and Aoko: Hey!**_

_**Sonoko: This arc is reaching its climax so soon, why oh why (Sonoko whines loudly). I want a bigger part**_

_**Akako: From what I heard you'll get yours before this arc is over, so enjoy your peaceful life for now**_

_**(Sonoko stares at Akako, a big nervous sweat drop sliding down her head)**_

_**Aoko: I think you scared her Akako**_

_**Akako: She should be scared, we all should**_

_**Sonoko: I don't like this, what do you know that we don't**_

_**Aoko: yeah, tell us, who gave you this information of yours**_

_**(Akako glances up from her giant black spell book to stare at the two, and speaks coldly, her eyes taking on a red shine)**_

_**Akako: Lucifer**_

_**Aoko and Sonoko: Okay, we're starting the chapter (The two backs away from the witch). The guy writing this story, Konsu, does not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito**_

_**Akako: Please enjoy the show**_

* * *

"I'm um, sorry,"

Mai shifts nervously, trying her best to ignore Haibara's piercing glare. She was angry, very much so. Mai knew this without a doubt. The slight twitch in her eyebrow, the visible vein pulsating in her hand, and the slight, very slight slouch of her shoulders as she crosses her arms over the small lumps she call a chest. Small little habits Haibara always had; habits which Mai didn't really take into account until now.

"You should be,"

Haibara walks off without another word, leaving Mai, Rena, and Yoko in a tense silence.

"Um," Yoko laughs. "I'll go after her; I really want to catch up with Mori-san and the children,"

Rena waves her off. "I'll catch up with you in a bit Yoko-chan, I need to powder my nose," Mai rolls her eyes at the talk and excuses herself. There was nothing more boring than an old woman going to the bathroom. Jogging off down the hall, Mai was unaware of the cold stare Rena was sending her.

_'Mai Kuroba, the only daughter of the Master Magician Toichi Kuroba, the younger brother of the Great Magician Kaito Kuroba,' _Rena's eyes narrow. _'This is what the official records say, but Toichi Kuroba never had any daughter or a lover, well, that is also official. Who knows how dirty Kuroba was behind the scenes?'_

Rena's cell phone goes off, bringing her to reality. Reaching for the device in her coat pocket, she draws it out and answers. Bringing the phone to her ear, she answers with a smile.

"Mizunashi speaking, who is this?"

"_Kir,"_

The cold, malice filled voice of Gin rings through Rena's ears, causing a chill to run down her spine. The unexplainable fear in her heart whenever she hears Gin's cold voice resurfaces, but she doesn't allow that fear to show, she never allows such an emotion show on her face, even when facing the murderous man. To show fear, meant showing weakness, and within the Organization, such weakness is unneeded.

"Oh, I didn't expect _you_ of all people to contact me," Rena smiles coyly. "Don't tell me you're worried about me G-kun,"

Rena could practically see Gin's glare.

"_You've been around Vermouth for far too long,"_ The sound of air hitting the phone reaches Rena's ears, and she knew he was exhaling a stream of smoke from his cigarette. _"You have additional orders Kir. The child, Mai Kuroba, that person has use of her talents; he wants her for the Organization,"_

For a moment, Rena's eyes darken, she suddenly staring off in the direction Mai walked off in earlier.

"A little girl," Rena coughs, covering up her hoarse reluctant voice, something she knew was futile, especially when Gin's cold, murderous undertone voice flowed through the receiver in her ear.

"_Is that a problem Kir?"_

Rena's response was instant and controlled, betraying the heaviness in her heart.

"Not at all, just a bit surprised," Rena walks down the hall, searching for the restroom. "I have your message Gin, and if you don't mind, I need to powder my nose,"

"_Tell Vermouth of the update, that woman is not answering her phone,"_

"I'll make sure she knows of the situation concerning Kuroba-chan. Don't mind her, she's an elite actress, nothing will break her out of a role once she's in the groove,"

"_There's no need for you to tell me that, I am well aware of that woman's habits,"_

Rena suddenly stops, something suddenly clicking.

"Gin, that woman, is she already in place?"

"_If you cannot contact her, then you should already know the answer,"_

Rena curses under her breath.

"I have to go Gin, powdering my nose is a must,"

The phone call ends and Rena sighs. Things were moving far too quickly. But it was alright, everything was alright, this added objective won't affect things too much. The stall behind Kir opens revealing a familiar woman, she walking to the sink next to Rena. The woman wordlessly washes her hands. Once she was finish, she reaches for the hand towel in her back pocket, but knocks it to the ground by mistake. Rena bends down and picks up the little blue towel.

"Here you go," Rena hands the towel to the grinning woman, who claps her hands happily, and speaks in English.

"_Oh thank you very much, I am very grateful,"_ The woman suddenly begins speaking in Japanese. "Thank you very much, I am very grateful," Rena waves off the woman's thank you.

"Don't mention it; I'm just lending a hand,"

The woman smiles drying off her hands as she heads for the exit, her blue eyes twinkling in delight behind her square-framed glassed, she speaking in English once more.

"_Your help is much appreciated_,"

Rena gives the woman a small nod, and returns to applying her makeup.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**-Kaito Kuroba's Dressing Room-**_

"Kaito-nii…is it really that good?"

"Yes, thanks the chef for me Mai-chan,"

"No, I think you should do that,"

"But I don't want to leave my meal,"

Mai sighs watching her big brother eat his delicious looking steak dinner. The seasons were so strong it tickles Mai's nose. She doesn't know what kind of magic the chef used on the steak, but she could see juices practically spilling out the meat. It looked too good, and if she wasn't currently on a meat free diet for the next two weeks, she wouldn't mind snatching the slab of meat from his plate and escaping in a flashy manner.

"Don't pig out too much Kaito, we don't need you having any stomach problems during tonight's performance," Mai grabs the picture frame off the dresser and stares at the picture soberly. "Having this thing sitting around like this, isn't dangerous?" Kaito swallows the steak and answers, already knowing what she speaking of without having to see what she was gazing at.

"No, not having it around would be dangerous Mai-chan," Kaito takes a long look at the photo of the smiling woman and the little girl hanging around her neck, grinning as brightly as her mother. "I believe it would cause many problems not having that picture in the open. I also believe my aunt and her daughter would be pissed and lonely should I ever put it away,"

Mai sets the photo down and gives Kaito a cheeky grin.

"More than pissed Kaito-nii, I can assure you that,"

A rolled up magazine hits the back of Mai's head, quite hard.

"Ouch!"

"I thought I warned you to watch that language of yours Mai-chan!"

"Chian-san,"

Chia N. Tsukino (28) had her hands on her hips, glaring down at Mai in disappointment.

"A young lady such as you shouldn't use such vulgar language,"

Mai chuckles at this ironic statement, and gives the woman a wide cocky smirk, something she picked up from her brother long ago.

"Should a woman with a butterfly wing tattoo under her eye _really_ be saying that to a young beauty such as me?" Questions Mai arrogantly, her grin widening at the tick in Chia's eyebrow.

Chia whacks Mai on the head once more, ending Mai's gloating before it began.

"Ouch stop hitting me you dry," Chia whacks Mai again, shutting her up instantly. "Once again, a young lady shouldn't be using such vulgar language,"

Mai huffs and crosses her arms over her chest, very annoyed at this point. "You're only saying that because your thirty, you're way past your," Mai was interrupted, not by Chia, but by Kaito.

"That's enough Mai-chan, teasing Chia-san too much may result in serious head pains, if you continue, please do so with caution,"

"Is this some kind of television warning for mature audiences only niisan?"

"Could be,"

Mai rubs her head, knowing what she had to do, something she doesn't like doing often.

"Um,"

Mai gives Chia a small smile and bows her head slightly.

"I'm sorry for the disrespect Chian-san,"

Chuckling, Chia pats Mai's head tenderly. The girl was far too prideful and stubborn for her own good. In truth, the child reminds her of the days back when she was a good person, back when she saw everything like a naïve child. A tough girl full of love and laughter, something that was becoming rarer and rarer as the years went by. But unlike her, this child was a genius in more ways than one.

'_It's too bad,'_ Chia's grip on Mai's head tightens, a cold gleam overtaking her warm eyes. _'I hate such people, because if I didn't, I would feel regretful over what I'm going to do your life Mai-chan!'_

Mai suddenly pulls out of Chia's grip, her head aching painfully.

"Geez, I said I was sorry already, you didn't have to squeeze my head so hard," Whines Mai tearfully. Chia brings her head to her mouth, failing to hide her smile.

"Sorry,"

"Liar!"

Kaito laughs at the two.

"Alright Mai-chan, can you leave for a bit, Chia-san and I have to discuss our performance tonight,"

Mai pouts, really wanting to be in on the conversation, but she concedes. Not only because she was respecting Kaito's wishes, knowing he loves to surprise her, but because she could listen in on any conversation of his without being in the room.

"I'll head to the stage then Kaito-nii, don't do anything that'll make Aoko-nee kill you,"

Turning red, Kaito shouts angrily at Mai.

"MAI-CHAN!"

Mai runs off knowing she went too far. The door slams shut and Kaito groans. Chia laughs behind her hand, and gives Kaito a small smile.

"Such a vulgar little sister you have,"

Kaito however doesn't smile, in fact, his eyes darken as he levels Chia with a withering glare.

"Cut the crap Chia-san!"

Kaito's words were full of bite, his eyes unusually fierce. The man's breathing was quick and irregular. Chie takes a seat, and watches Kaito go into a coughing fit. Reaching in her pocket, she draws out a pack of cigarettes, all the while ignoring the suddenly wheezing Kaito.

"Can you keep it down, I can't think properly!" Barks Chia. "Geez, acting so friendly with the likes of you for two years have really pissed me off, I can't believe I was stuck with this stupid assignment!" Chia draws out a cigarette and throws Kaito another glare. "Well, weren't you going to say something?" Kaito's coughing comes under control, and he sits up, his eyes never leaving Chia's.

"Despite knowing who you were for the past two years, I never managed to find out what you have planned, until now!" Kaito reaches in his coat and draws out a water bottle. "I never believed you could do such a thing despite being with us for two years," Kaito removes the cap and takes a long drink from it. Chia watches on patiently, smoking her cigarette contently, waiting for Kaito regain his composure. After five seconds of drinking, in which he drunk nearly half of his water, Kaito speaks once more, this time in a calm controlled voice.

"Chia-san, no Chianti,"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Alright, I think that's far enough,"

Mai takes a seat in a chair backstage. Reaching in her pocket, she fumbles around a bit, moving pass all the coins and scattered gum littering her coat pocket. Feeling out the familiar circular device, she pulls it out, and stares at it.

"My custom transmitter created through a broken headphone turned Bluetooth, turned super-secret spy device," Mai giggles happily. "Hehehe, the Professor better watch out, there's a new inventor in town and her name is, the Wonderful Pretty Goddess who shines Under the Moonlight, Mai Kuroba!" Mai strikes a pose, earning more than one strange and disbelieving looks from the stage crew.

"That's a pretty outrageous title for an outrageous character like you!"

"Kyaaa!"

Mai screams and nearly topples over the chair she was posing on, thanks to the well placed comment by one Ai Haibara.

"Ai-cha," Mai catches herself before she called Haibara by her first name and continues. "Aye cha!" Finishes Mai lamely, she striking another pose, this time a very silly one and Haibara releases a groan at the sight.

"Outrageous Character indeed,"

Conan appears out of nowhere, he seated behind Mai on a speaker, calmly drinking a soda, staring at the girl with a cocked eyebrow.

"When, when did you two get here?" Shouts Mai pointing her finger at the two, she breaking out in a cold sweat, hoping against all things good, holy, and beautiful they didn't hear what she said. "How much did you hear?" Conan laughs at the question, actually laughs and gives Mai a taunting smirk.

"Since '_My custom transmitter_'," Conan leans back. "Although I'm curious about this Professor you're talking about, I'm more curious about your transmitter," A grin like no other spreads across Mai's face. When it comes to bragging about her inventions, a warm feeling like no other overtakes her.

Squealing happily, Mai shows them her Custom Transmitter. It really was a piece of a broken headphone. The headphone was blue with black flame designs with four buttons embedded in the edges.

"You see, my baby here is a very high tech machine despite being so tiny!" Mai brings her finger to one of the buttons. "It can pick up to two transmissions at once, and thanks to one of the transmitters I slipped on Kaito-nii, I'm able to listen to whatever he says with a press of a button,"

"Isn't that illegal?" Deadpans Haibara.

"No, it's like a radio of course!" Protests Mai angrily. "Just, ugh, watch and listen to my magic at work. This is the speaker function!"

Mai presses the button and what she and her friends who didn't know they were friends heard, was something neither of them ever expected hear, at all.

"_The Organization has your wife, mother, and cute little sister as open hostages Kaito-san. For the past two years you knew of this, and yet you still disobeyed our wishes. I don't know whether to call you foolish or brilliant. But your time is up, tonight you will die, and if you wish for your family to live, you'll do so peacefully!"_

Another voice is then heard, one that causes the three to pale greatly.

"_However Kaito-kun, I'm sorry to say this. But it seems the boss has a special interest in that sister of yours, when this is all over, we'll be taking her,"_

Vermouth, the despicable woman who took her mother away from her, the woman who stole her mother's life and her own. Though Mai didn't know her name, she knew her voice; she knew that terribly cold voice. Her words from the past continue to ring through Mai's ears like a ghost's whisper.

"_I don't like killing children but orders are orders!"_

A wicked twisted grin spreads across Mai's glaring face, she _almost_ taking no notice of the silently staring Conan and Haiibara.

"Haibara,"

"I know, what are we going to do?"

"Yeah what are we going to do?"

Conan and Haibara stares at Mai, she showing a face full of determination and something akin to vengeance. It was the very same stare Conan gets whenever the Organization appears within his grasp. Understanding the girl's feelings, and yet not understanding her reasons, Conan gives her a small nod.

"This is," Conan is suddenly cut off, by another voice. "What you're going to do," The sound of a gun being cocked is heard, and the three slowly glances back to see an icy-eyed Rena standing a few feet away from them, her cold smile sending a chill through the trio's spines.

"Is come with me quietly, understand, Conan Edogawa, Ai Haibara, and you too, Mai Kuroba!"

* * *

_**Sonoko: Wow, talk about trouble**_

_**Aoko: Oh, I hope everyone will be alright**_

_**Sonoko: What's your take on this Akako?**_

_**(Sonoko and Aoko turns to Akako to see her sleeping peacefully, drooling cutely)**_

_**Aoko: Looks like she doesn't have a care in the world**_

_**Sonoko: I guess we'll have nothing to worry about…I think**_

_**(A crow lands on Akako's head, it staring ominously at them)**_

_**Aoko: Yeah, nothing to worry about**_

_**(The curtain closes, ending the chapter)**_


	7. Maichan Arc IV

_**Sonoko: And we're back**_

_**Akako: Yes we are**_

_**Aoko: And the answer to who Ayumi's mother is**_

_**(Drum rolls are heard)**_

_**Sonoko: Shizuru Kuwabara from Yu Yu Hakusho**_

_**Aoko: It's really surprising**_

_**Akako: Makes you wonder what kind of kid Ayumi will grow up to be doesn't it**_

_**Sonoko: She's a good kid, I'm sure she'll be fine**_

_**Aoko: You say that, but haven't you heard, Shizuru-san was always into bad boys**_

_**Sonoko: True, I wonder what kind of hot guy she was with**_

_**(Akako stares at the two mysteriously)**_

_**Sonoko and Aoko: You know?**_

_**Akako: I'm a witch, and I talk with Lucifer, of course I know**_

_**Sonoko: Tell us?**_

_**Akako: No (Akako walks away, a flock of crows flying after her)**_

_**Aoko: Is it just me or are there more crows appearing**_

_**Sonoko: It's not just you**_

_**Aoko: Okay (Aoko smiles at the camera). Konsu does not own Detective Conan, Magic Kaito, or Shizuru, but this plot is all his**_

_**Sonoko: Enjoy the show!**_

* * *

_'I don't have time for this; I have to reach Kaito-nii!'_

Mai was frantic. The woman from so long ago who killed her mother was now with her brother. That dastardly woman was with him now. She couldn't afford to waste any time with this, she had to stop this and take down that woman.

"Is that really the kind of face the apprentice of Kaito Kuroba should be making?" Mocks Rena coldly, seeing Mai's anxious expression. "I thought Magicians were masters of the famed Poker Face," Rena chuckles at Mai's expression; it was a mix between anger and despair. "I would like it if we can do this peacefully Mai-chan!" The gun was aimed at the trembling Mai, her expression murderous.

"You damn," Conan steps in front of Mai, cutting her off. Opening her mouth to tell Conan off, she stops cold seeing his expression, the boy's face was set in a cold glare, his arm blocking her path as if protecting her. Haibara's arm also was in front of her, her glare even colder than Conan's. The two of them, their forms seemingly grow to that of giants in Mai's eyes, they blocking the deadly eyes of Rena, protecting her.

_'Ai-chan, Conan-kun, you two,'_

Things weren't supposed to be like this. Ayumi Yoshida was long dead; she shouldn't be like this anymore. Mai Kuroba was a cocky girl with a presence as bright as the moon, always standing out, and always having something romantic to say to anyone she deems beautiful or handsome. Unlike Ayumi, Mai wasn't naive, she wasn't always bright like the sun, and she _never_ referred to herself in the third person. Not that Ayumi was a bad person, but she didn't need naive innocent Ayumi, her brother didn't need it, and her mother wouldn't approve of her actions, this much she knew. To remedy all of this, Mai Kuroba would bare the darkness in Ayumi's dead heart, and fulfill her need for revenge.

All in all, Mai Kuroba was taking charge, because Mai Kuroba never shows fear like Ayumi Yoshida.

"Hmph!"

Mai smirks coolly, she reaching in her right pocket and draws out a pair of dark sunglasses. A wicked grin takes over her smirk as she puts on her glasses.

"What are you doing?" Demands Rena cautiously, not liking the change in the girl. If possible, Mai's grin widens, and she answers coolly.

"Playing the cool magician like you wanted!"

A black ball slips out of Mai's sleeve, it hitting the ground with a soft metallic thud. For a moment nothing happens, a long comical moment.

"Huh?"

Mai nudges the ball, but nothing happens. Panicking she kicks the ball, striking Rena in the gut, where the ball suddenly explodes, revealing a blinding light.

_'Flash grenade!'_ Thought Haibara, Conan, and Rena surprised.

Cursing the little girl, Rena covers her eyes with her arms. But the deed was done. Her stomach hurt, and her eyes were aching like hell. Hearing two startled shouts, she peaks through the gaps in her arms, but closes them almost immediately, the pain in her eyes doubling.

"Damn, this isn't good!"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- The Entrance Hall -**_

"Come on Ran-chan let's check out the stage,"

"Don't pull Kazuha-chan, I'm coming, I'm coming,"

Kazuha Toyama (22) soon to be Hattori, drags her depressed friend into the room the magic show would take place. Trailing behind them was Heji Hattori (22), he wanting to be anywhere but here. To be at some magic show was anything but fun. What he was more interested in was Kudo and the thing he pulled with Ran.

_'That fool.'_

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Heji sighs and leans against the wall in thought. There was a lot on his mind. There was his soon to be marriage to think about. His future as a detective, and would become of it after tying the knot with Kazuha. Then, there was the possible thought of him succeeding his father as the Chief of the Osaka Police. He honestly had a lot on his plate right now, and he didn't think he could deal with anything else. The happiness of his fiancée comes first before anything, and right now, making her happy, meant making Ran happy, which in turn meant finding Kudo and having him explain exactly why he did what he did so he could deal with this situation a little better than he has already.

"Ran-neechan," Shouts Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Subaru loudly as they run up to the startled woman.

"What is it, what's the matter?" Ran notices Conan and Haibara missing. "And where are Conan-kun and Ai-chan?"

By this point Genta looks more than a little frustrated. With the combination of running like he had, receiving the frantic, yet somehow calm message from Conan, and Ran's question, Genta was ready to blow. Luckily Mitsuhiko steps forward and explains.

"We don't know where Conan-kun and Haibara-chan is, but we received a message from them, and they're locked in some underground cellar. They need our help," Mitsuhiko suddenly looks a little troubled. "And he wants us to catch Mai Kuroba, Kaito Kuroba's little sister if we see her,"

"What, why?"

"I don't know, but let's hurry,"

Mitsuhiko turns around to run off, when he suddenly bumps into the girl in question. The two hits the ground hard. Mai groans, and suddenly shivers feeling many eyes on her.

"Where are Conan-kun and Ai-chan little girl?"

_'Ran-neechan!'_

Mai shakily glances up and shivers at Ran's glare. The woman's eyes were like glaciers, something really surprising. This wasn't the glare of the Ran she knew. The Ran she knew, even when angry never had such cold eyes, her eyes were always warm.

_The Ran Ayumi knew_

Grunting, Mai rubs her butt, and grins apologetically at Ran. For reasons unknown to anyone, Ran's eyes widen considerably.

"Sorry lady, but I have to leave, people to find, people to stop, and people to show off to, you know, all that magician jazz," Mai's smile suddenly brightens, she staring at someone behind the group. "Oh, Sonoko-chan!" Shouts Mai happily, waving at her friend. Ran, Heji, and the others turn to Sonoko, only to find she wasn't there. Snapping their heads back to Mai, they found the girl was gone. A piece of paper floats down to the ground, and Ran picks it up curiously. Staring over the paper, she cracks a small mysterious smile.

"What is it Ran-chan?" Asks Kazuha, wondering what could make Ran smile now of all times.

"I know where Conan-kun and Ai-chan are, let's hurry,"

Ran and the others run off, but Heji stays behind, he staring off in the direction he caught Mai running off in.

'_Kudo, I don't know what you want with this girl, but if it's important enough for you to leave a message to those kids, then I'll check her out,'_

Smirking at the thought of a case, Heji runs after the girl. Heji's smirk drops, a strange grim feeling welling up inside of him. Great danger was ahead. Somehow he knew if he wasn't careful, he may lose his life. Not a second later his smirk returns full force, thinking he was overthinking things.

_'Besides, it's not like the Black Organization is here or anything,'_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Kaito's Dressing Room -**_

"Ugh that idiot Kir, she had one simple task, get the brat," Chianti stomps the ground angrily. "Fuck, now I have to take care of the brat myself. Kuroba-san, you stay right there and prepare for the show, remember, if you try anything,, your wife, sister, and that little one coming to life is forfeit," Chianti laughs at Kaito's glare, and leaves the room to handle the mission Kir failed at.

_'Damn Kir,'_

Frowning, Chianti's footsteps slow, her eyes lowering a bit.

_'Why couldn't you do your mission right?'_

Clinching her fist tightly, Chianti punches the wall in frustrated anger.

"Dammit,"

Hearing fast approaching footsteps, Chianti looks up. By the sound of the footsteps, it had to be a man. The footsteps were loud and heavy. There was a possibility it was a woman, but the footsteps shouldn't be so heavy unless the person was wearing boots or was very fat.

"Tch,"

Chianti straightens, and rests her hands at her waist, where her guns were hidden beneath her clothes. Footsteps growing louder, Chianti wait patiently for the person to show his or her self. Fingers twitching anxiously, she grits her teeth, wondering who would be running in this direction in such a hurry. The footsteps were now seconds away, and Chianti tenses.

A shadow is seen, holding a familiar shape of a gun. Chianti's eyes widen and then narrow at the sight. Reaching for the gun hidden on her right hip, she draws it, and aims it at the head of the woman, who was already facing her, gun aimed at her head. Chianti recognizes the woman and she snarls at her.

"You FBI bitch!"

"It's nice to see you too!"

Jodie Starling smirks coldly, her gun loaded and ready to blow Chianti's brains out. By the manic grin Chianti was flashing, she felt the same.

"What the hell is the FBI doing here?"

"We love magic," Jodie stares over Chianti's uniform. "And by the looks of things, so do you,"

Chianti chuckles coldly.

"Making jokes at a time like this despite your situation, you FBI are an arrogant bunch!"

"You can say that, or you can say we're able to keep our cool in any given situation like you magicians,"

Chianti's finger tenses, as does Jodie, both ready to fire at a moment's notice. However, a sharp pain hits Jodie's head from behind from behind, and she collapses face first on the ground unconscious. Chianti sighs, and lowers her gun at the sight of Kir, she putting away her own gun.

"Bitch, because of you this entire mission almost went to hell!"

"Sorry, that child is trickier than I thought,"

Kir rubs her stomach, still feeling the pain from Mai's flash bomb hitting her gut earlier. If it was just her stomach, she'd be fine, but she was still seeing spots, and the image of Chianti was blurry at best. Rubbing her eyes, she gives the glaring Chianti a small smirk.

"Looks like you two are having fun,"

Chianti turns around to see Yoko holding a sleeping Mai. She looks down curiously, and smiles gently.

"Oh my, someone should move her, we don't need her catching a cold," Yoko's giggles were soft and kind, but strangely, Chianti and Kir were breaking out in cold sweats.

"We should just kill her," Chianti aims her gun at the back of Jodie's head. "End the life of one of those troublesome FBI Agents once and for all!" Chianti cocks the gun, but Yoko grips her wrist tightly, forcing her to drop the gun. Crying out, Chianti snatches her hand out of Yoko's grip. Staring at her wrist, she saw the woman's handprint surrounding her poor red wrist.

_'What is she, some kind of monster?'_

Yoko giggles as if she heard Chianti's words and walks off with the sleeping Mai in her arms. Watching them go, Chianti and Rena casts each other a glance and makes their way to Kaito's room, Kir carrying Jodie. Quickly reaching the room, they enter to fine Kaito sleeping peacefully on his couch, a broken glass and spilled liquid below him. Chianti shakes her head slowly.

"Looks like that bitch forced him to sleep,"

It was faint, but Kir picked up the relief in Chianti's voice, surprising her. Knowing saying anything of it would do more harm than good, she asks a surprising question.

"That girl, will she be alright in the Organization, you're fond of her aren't you?"

Chianti's eyes slowly narrow, and she doesn't answer. She grabs the cigarette from her pocket, and lights it with the lighter ring hanging around her neck. Placing it gently between her lips, Chianti glares at the celling and takes a long drag of the cigarette, Kir's words playing over and over in her mind like a broken record.

_That girl, will she be alright in the Organization, you're fond of her aren't you?_

_You're fond of her aren't you?_

_Fond of her_

Annoying, it was too annoying. For Kir to even ask such a thing was frustrating. Chianti didn't know what to feel, but she felt oddly uncomfortable about the ordeal. Taking a seat in the chain near the door, an image of a smiling Mai flashes in her mind, she holding a dove, and words suddenly sounds through her mind.

_"Chian-san, she's so pretty thank you!"_

Kir watches on silently as Chianti glares at the celling. Emotions flash through her eyes, revealing her long buried humanity. This was something not needed in the Organization, something Kir knew from experience. For Chianti to show such a face in front of her was a big risk. If she was anyone else, say Gin for example, she'll think of this as weakness and kill her. But she wasn't, she was CIA, and they did things a little differently. Setting Jodie's motionless form in the chair next to Kaito's couch, Kir begins tying the woman to the chair with the robe that was previously on the floor and begins speaking to Chianti.

"You shouldn't make such a face Chianti, people may think of it as weakness." Kir states coldly, her eyes shifting to glare at the darkly staring woman. Chianti huffs and crosses her arms over her chest.

"I'll show you weakness,"

Kir smirks and turns back to Jodie, she now tied to the chair by the rope. Job done, Kir makes her way to the door, but stops as Chianti begins speaking.

"Don't go off too far Kir, I need you to help me finish up for the finale."

"I know, I'm just going to make an appearance so people don't get suspicious."

Rena walks off and draws out her phone. Dialing a number, she walks silently down the hall, not knowing she was being followed. The phone is answered on the other line, and Kir speaks, the person following her drawing closer.

"All is going according to plan," Kir smiles coldly. "The Rotten Apple is on the move, the Magical Girl is in her possession. Using a child is quite daring, won't you be admonished for such actions? Only the end results matter huh, you FBI seem to think you're criminals, better be careful, you don't want to end up on the wrong side of the law." Kir chuckles and hangs up the phone.

A hand suddenly covers Kir's mouth, another grabs her arm, and pushes her against the wall hard.

"Don't move Mizunashi-san," Heji grins in Kir's ear. "Right now you're my captive and you're gonna tell me all I want to know about the Organization."

Kir curses her ignorance, not believing her horrible luck, and she shivers as Heji whispers in her ear, whispering something she never expected.

"And you'll tell me without any complications, right, CIA-san."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Outside the Theatre -**_

A long line is seen waiting to gain entrance to the theatre. In the line, waiting patiently was Akako Koizumi (22), she wearing a tight fitting black spaghetti strap dress. Blowing out some air, she glares ahead, really not wanting to wait in such a long line. She smiles cleverly seeing a man in front of her, and she taps his shoulder gaining his attention. The man turns her way and blushes seeing the beautifully smiling woman.

"Excuse me sir, I'm feeling mighty tired of waiting in this line, do you mind if I take your place?"

Akako's eyes seem to glow under the moonlight and the man nods slowly as if in a trance.

"Of course, anything you wish my Queen."

Akako smiles and walks pass the man, and the many other men making way for her, completely ignoring the women trying to knock some sense into their dates, lovers, or husbands. Before she could reach the front, she comes to a sudden stop. A car speeds by, blowing a fast gust pass everyone. Akako runs a hand through her hair, and glares at the car, she smiling coldly.

"Seems like the crow picked up the wrong little bird."

Akako glances at the theatre, seeing a bright white light emitting from it, and she laughs a bit.

"Your Little White Dove is still here, what will you do…Oh Dear Crow?"

* * *

_**Sonoko: Things are becoming exciting**_

_**Aoko: Looks like Akako finally made an appearance**_

_**Akako: Yeah, unfortunately it was so short (She shrugs). Oh well, next chapter will be more fun, all three of us is approaching**_

_**Aoko: Lucifer told you this right?**_

_**Akako: No, women's intuition**_

_**Sonoko: You have that**_

_**Akako: Don't sound so surprise, it's insulting**_

_**Sonoko: As long as you have the power to control men like you do, my insults will only increase**_

_**Akako: Then be prepared, I'll put a curse on you**_

_**(Lightning flashes between Akako's and Sonoko's glaring eyes)**_

_**Aoko: Now, now guys, let's get ready, the climax is near**_

_**(Sonoko and Akako break apart, their eyes still lingering on the other darkly)**_

_**Aoko: I hope Kaito will be okay**_

_**(The curtain falls, ending the chapter)**_


	8. Maichan Arc V

_**Aoko: After a long wait we have returned**_

_**Sonoko: It's so exciting**_

_**Akako: For once I agree with you, let's begin, shall we?**_

_**Aoko: Konsu does not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito**_

_**Sonoko: It's time to resume**_

* * *

"Wasn't the Great Kaito amazing!"

The audience all clap and cheer, the noise filling the room. Kaito takes a showy bow, he grinning widely. Next to him, his assistant, Chian bows also, her smile smaller, a lot smaller than the great magician. In the crowd, watching everything critically was Conan, he glaring at the woman he recognizes as Chianti. Beside him, shivering uncontrollably was Haibara, she feeling the many members of the BO in the room. Kazuha feels Heji's hand gripping hers for what seemed like the hundredth time since the show began. His face was anxious, and he, like Conan and Haibara didn't seem to be enjoying the show. Ran however was a different story altogether, because she, unlike the rest was smiling, actually smiling happily, enjoying the show for all its worth. This wouldn't have been too strange, if she wasn't crying, moping and giving off an aura of a dead woman since finding out about Shinichi's death. Now however, she seemed as if she discovered something important, a treasure by the grin she was currently wearing, a grin she found an important treasure she had no intention of telling anyone about.

Kazuha however grins, knowing she could get it out Ran, and she pokes her friend gently in her arm, gaining her attention.

"What're you chirpy about Ran-chan? Is the show that great?"

Ran answers without missing a beat.

"It's wonderful," Ran's smile drops a bit. "But Kaito-san's assistant, his child one, Mai-chan, when will she appear?"

Kazuha could feel Heji's grim tightens slightly at the question. Stealing a glance at him, she saw his eyes never strayed from the stage. Obviously Heji knew something, and she asks him about it.

"Hmm, it's nothing Kazuha, just thinking?"

"About what?"

"When this will be over."

Kazuha punches the grinning Heji lightly in the shoulder.

'_I should have known, Heji never liked magic shows,'_ Kazuha steals a glance at the scowling Conan. _'Do all detectives hate magic shows?'_ Kazuha didn't know, but she knew detectives were always thinking, and it was never good.

While Kazuha was contemplating about detectives, magic, and Ran, Ran herself was thinking of about Mai.

'_I'm sure of it. The eyes may be a different color and the attitude, but I'd recognize that expression, those soft eyes anywhere,'_ Ran's eyes closes in thought. _'There's no doubt about it, Mai is Ayumi-chan,'_ Ran frowns, not knowing how it was possible. She was there that day when the fire broke out, Ran's heart sinks remembering it.

_**Flashback**_

_Ran, Shinichi, Heji, Kazuha, Haibara, Agasa, Mitsuhiko, Sonoko, and Genta stare up at the burning apartment building in fear. There were many police cars and ambulances crowding the street, police blocking off the path of the building, and firefighters rushing in and out of the building, helping people out. Shinichi spots a familiar group of officers crowded around a single police car._

"_Hey," Shinichi calls out to Takagi, he running up to him with the others. "What is all of this?"_

_Takagi answers without turning to Shinichi._

"_A fire broke out in an apartment on the tenth floor about fifteen minutes ago. We managed to get,"_

_At this point Ran wasn't listening, nor were Shinichi, Haibara, Mitsuhiko, Genta and Agasa, a foreboding feeling welling up inside of them. On the tenth floor of this particular building was where Ayumi lived. Mitsuhiko suddenly finds his voice, he whispering hoarsely._

"_Ayumi-chan, is Ayumi-chan okay?"_

_Takagi suddenly turns, recognizing the voice, and he blinks seeing Detective Mouri and the others, including Shinichi Kudo. His shock quickly fades seeing everyone's worried stares after hearing Mitsuhiko's question. However, it wasn't Takagi who answers, but Sato, she refusing to meet their eyes._

"_Was apartment 108 her home?"_

_Ran answers immediately._

"_It is."_

_Sato finally faces them, her eyes full of so much pain, regret, and sadness, Ran's heart, along with everyone else's drop painfully. Sato didn't need to answer, because at that moment, a a young officer approaches Sato, his eyes dark._

"_Officer Sato."_

"_Nakamori-san."_

_Nakamori gives Sato small nod._

"_Officer Sato, the floors nine and below have been evacuated. Ten is being done as we speak."_

"_Anything else to report?"_

_The young officer swallows a bit at Sato's cold tone.  
_

"_Yes. The people living on floors eleven through thirteen cannot reach the floors and are being guided down to the ground by the firefighters. So far however there have only been two casualties."_

"_Only two?"_

_The Young Officer shakes his head sadly._

"_The adult and child of Apartment 108 didn't make it out alive; they were caught in the initial explosion."_

_After these words were said, Haibara's world fell apart, and she broke into tears. Ran pulls her into a hug, something Haibara didn't even try to break out of it. Haibara buries herself in Ran's embrace, she trembling terribly. Ran for her part just hugs her, silent tears falling from her reddening eyes, and she whisper softly under her breath._

"_Ayumi-chan."_

_**Flashback End**_

Remembering the event made Ran's heart ache, but because of this, she was able to remember Ayumi's face and laughter. Ran couldn't help but remember the good times along with the bad, especially when it concerns Ayumi-chan. The girl's smile, she would recognize it anywhere, no matter how much it changed. The small girl who used to smile and look up to her like a big sister, her smiles and laughter was forever etched into her mind. Ran didn't know why Conan-kun, Ai-chan or the other children, beside Subaru-chan didn't recognize Ayumi, but she put it off to them being children.

"I need to go."

Subaru slides out her seat and rushes out the room, bumping into many people. Sighing at the sight, Ran excuses herself, and follows after the girl.

'_Subaru-chan is a strange one, but she's also like a little sibling to me, like Conan-kun and the others.'_

Unfortunately this particular little sister tends to get into a lot of trouble, so Ran had to constantly watch over her, like she does Conan, another magnet for trouble.

"Dammit that hurt, why are you always running somewhere?"

Trouble like now for instance.

'_Now what?'_

Turning the corner, Ran saw Subaru in a contest of glares with, to her surprise, Sonoko.

"I wasn't running, I was jogging."

"That's still not walking!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but I have to really go, so move Old Lady." Shouts Subaru rudely, using the one name Sonoko hates the most, and runs passed her into the bathroom behind her. Sonoko turns around; face red in her anger and embarrassment.

"Damn that little disrespectful runt."

Ran's amused laughter reaches Sonoko's ears, and the woman turns redder.

"Laugh it up Ran."

Sonoko faces Ran, her frown gone, she now smiling softly.

"Sorry Sonoko, but you two always seem to get along so well."

"Yeah, as well as peanut butter and taco meat,"

Ran seems to ponder this, and Sonoko makes a disgusted face.

"Stop thinking about it Ran."

Ran laughs once more.

"What're you doing here anyway; I thought you were on a case?"

Sonoko's smile drops, and she sighs deeply. The mood quickly grows sober. Ran slowly frowns, wondering why Sonoko was at the theatre.

"Sonoko?"

Scratching her head slowly, Sonoko walks up to Ran, and whispers softly, not wanting the wrong person to hear.

"I can't say too much, but something is going down tonight. All officers on duty will be here on high alert," Sonoko places her hand on Ran's shoulder. "Be careful Ran and keep an eye out on anything suspicious. If you find anything, escape with the others and contact me." Ran nods slowly, her eyes fixed on the wall.

Pleased at the response, Sonoko walks on, continuing her patrolling of the halls. Ran sighs for what seems like the tenth time that day. She only intended on watching over the trouble magnet Subaru, but instead she's told some disturbing news. Subaru was a trouble magnet alright, but it just didn't involve her, it involved her and everyone around her.

'_What kind of trouble is brewing?'_

Ran didn't know, but she sighs nonetheless. Entering the restroom, she found Subaru washing her hands next to a beautiful woman, an oddly familiar beautiful woman.

"Akako…san."

Akako glances at Ran and smiles coldly.

"Ran…san, it's been awhile, Lucifer did say we would meet each other this night."

Ran rolls her eyes, but smiles nonetheless.

"You're as creepy as ever Akaka-san."

Akako gives Ran a small withering glare.

"That's Akako, I don't even know how you can say my name right the first time, and then mess it up the next. I truly don't understand you Ran-san," Akako smirks a bit. "I guess that's why Luicfer has such a keen interest in you."

Subaru who has long since washing her hands, stares between the two women curiously.

'_How does Ran-nee know the Witch?'_

Not taking notice to the staring Subaru, Ran thinks on 'Lucifer' once more, suddenly remembering what Akako said a few years ago.

"Akako," Akako's eyebrow twitches slightly at the change in name again. "You said something about Lucifer before, something about Ayumi-chan, what was it?"

Akako smiles mysteriously.

"Whatever do you mean Ran-san?" Akako dries her hands and heads for the exit. "I don't remember anything of the sort."

It was obvious Akako was lying, something Ran saw easily. Their relationship has been like this since meeting. Teasing and lying, lying and teasing, it was a never ending cycle between them. What they had wasn't exactly a friendship, because what they had was more playful (serious) antagonism if anything.

"Fine Akaka-san," Once more Akako's eyebrow twitches. "If you excuse us, we have a show to return to."

Ran grabs Subaru's hand and walks away, but stops as she hears Akako speaking once more, the woman's voice low and cold.

"Be careful Ran, the Crows are on the move, Lucifer has warned me that your turmoil has only just begun," Akako eyes Ran. "There is however, a bit of good news. The Dove you discovered is the same Dove from all those years ago, but you'll need to be her guardian, watch over her, protect her, and then she fly into your waiting arms soon enough." Ran gives Akako a small nod and leaves the restroom with Subaru in hand.

Outside, Subaru looks up to stare up at the silent Ran. The little girl wasn't exactly stupid. She knew a riddle when she heard one. Breaking one down was simple enough when she knew the rules of it. To discover the rules of the riddle meant asking the right person the right questions and the person to question would have been Akako, but Ran would have to do.

"Ran-nee what is this Dove the Witch was talking about?"

Ran regards Subaru for a moment. The girl, despite her brashness and boundless energy, was actually quite capable. Ran knew this without saying. To be a martial arts participant meant you had some degree of patience. There was times when Subaru would surprise others with her surprising show of intelligence, but not she, Ran knew the girl was very intelligent. For reasons Ran didn't really know, her insight into people's psyche wasn't natural. Just knowing someone was good or bad news wasn't all there was to it, it was as if she could actually read what kind that person was with just a gaze into their eyes. It was an odd ability, something she discovered a year ago. Even stranger, it was an ability she discovered after coming in contact with Akako.

"A Dove, someone pure, is there such a person?" Subaru asks in disbelief. "I mean, even Haru-chan for all her naivety has a cruel side to her."

Ran smiles at the thought of Haru Miyaki (12). The girl was another addition to the group of kids, the Detective Boys. Unfortunately the girl had to be with her family and couldn't make it to the show. She was a _bit_ like Ayumi, well, when it had concerned naivety. Everything else was different, right down to the sadistic gleam in the girl's eyes. Thinking of the gleam in the girl's eyes made Ran shiver involuntary, it was unnatural for any child to have such a scary stare.

'_I rather not think of her right now.'_

The two enters the auditorium and stops. On stage was Kaito, he holding a large ball of fire, grinning coolly. The great magician spreads out his hands and the fire spreads to match his hands. Kaito's smirk widens and with a simple snap of his fingers, four birds shoot from the flame, surprising the audience. The birds were engulfed in flames as they flew through the room, giving them appearances of real firebirds.

"Wow." Gasps out an awed Subaru, but what had her mouth dropping when the birds merge, creating an even greater firebird, a phoenix.

"Indeed." Whispers Ran holding out her hand as the bird flies overhead. She could feel the heat from the bird, so she knew the flames were real, but there was something else, something her nose catches, a lovely scent. _'Is that peach?'_ Sniffing a bit, she nods, recognizing the fruity smell.

The firebird lands on Kaito's outstretched arm, surprisingly not burning through his clothes.

"How is that possible?" Asks, no demands Subaru, she clutching Ran's hand tightly, hoping she had the answer.

"I don't know."

Kaito rubs his hand over the bird, the fire dying out as he does, revealing a bird, and as he continues down, the bird, instead of being just one of four, it turns out to be one of eight. The magic done with, Kaito takes a bow, his birds taking flight as he does, earning loud applause from the audience. Kaito and Chianti gives the audience one last bow, and heads backstage to prepare for the next trick. Subaru was jumping while clapping, her excitement ecstatic. Ran claps as well, more subdued than Subaru's, but still quite ecstatic. A familiar voice/squeal suddenly sounds through Ran's ears.

"So cool."

Ran turns to Yoko surprise, not having sensed her presence at all. The woman was smiling brightly, a small blush donning her cheeks. Pure happiness and excitement shines in her bright orbs.

"Yoko-san, when did you get here?" Ran notices a small girl by her side and she smiles gently at her. "And who are you?" The girl instead of answering shivers fearfully and doesn't answer, confusing and worrying Ran. Noticing Ran's worrying stare, Yoko explains the situation.

"That child ended up with me after an unfortunate mishap and she was separated from her mother. She's been quite shaken up since then," Yoko sighs sadly. "It's sad really, whoever did that to her must really be a bad person."

"Did what?"

Ran didn't know why, but as she gazes at Yoko's sadly frowning form, she saw an image of Yoko smiling wickedly.

"This person somehow hypnotized that young girl into acting like her, which resulted in a very scary situation for her," Yoko's eyes become strangely cold. "Luckily she was discovered before things became problematic," Ran eyes Yoko from the corner of her eyes, she facing the stage once more. "Only someone truly despicable is capable of such a ghastly thing." And Yoko meant it.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Backstage**_

"Spit it out, where is Mai?"

Kaito was furious. It was hard putting on his poker face when he was so riled up. For hours Mai has been missing. She didn't call, didn't leave a note, there was absolutely nothing at all. It truly frightened him at what may have happened to her, knowing the Black Organization was after him. It didn't help that Chianti was silent. The woman hadn't said a word since coming back stage, worrying him even more.

"Say something Chianti?"

Chianti glances up from her magazine to regard Kaito. The man may have been speaking calmly, but she could feel it, the anger in his voice, and it was truly exhilarating. Never in all her days of being his assistant did she ever get a reaction out of him. Not even with his family did he ever show such an expression, not through his face, his actions, or his voice. If it was any other time, Chianti would laugh at achieving such a thing, but not now, because right now things were too dire for such enjoyment.

"Shut the fuck up Kuroba!" Barks Chianti. "I don't know where the damn brat is. I don't know how, but she somehow slipped out of Vermouth's hands."

"What?"

Chianti was now the one furious, just thinking of Vermouth's failure was enough to light a fire in her.

"How can that stupid bitch be the Boss's favorite? How could she lose that brat?"

Kaito's laughter assaults Chianti's ears violently.

"Don't forget Chianti, Mai is a magician, and even an apprentice magician is still a magician, catching her would be as difficult as catching Kaito Kid." Kaito's grin was full of victory and it infuriated Chianti.

"Laugh all you want Kuroba, but we still hold all the cards!"

This does quiet Kaito, but only for a moment.

"I'll laugh and I'll keep on laughing. You may have me by the collar, but when things play into my favor, I'll slip free, and once I do, I'll capture you all, and I won't be holding you all by the collar, no, I'll be holding the chains wrapped around your bodies, you won't be able to break free from this magician's hands."

Chianti's lips curl into a snarl, she bearing her teeth at the confidently smirking magician. The confidence in his eyes was enough to set her off again, but it didn't. In fact, Chianti smirks, visibly relaxing. She couldn't allow herself to get riled up. Kaito's life was to end tonight, that much was certain. Catching Mai would only take a matter of time. Having been with the Kuroba Family for years, Chianti knew Mai didn't have anyone to turn to. The key to victory and her sanity meant being patient. Thankfully she picked up the key to patience from being Kaito's assistant for so long. Chianti focuses on Kaito, her icy eyes leering callously at him, sending a small shiver through him, not that she noticed.

"Say what you will Kuroba, but your life ends tonight, and unlike Mai, you won't be escaping."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Outside**_

"_Say what you will Kuroba, but your life ends tonight, and unlike Mai, you won't be escaping."_

"That bitch!"

Aoko slams her fist against the wall, startling Sonoko. The two were outside the theatre, standing in the cold. Aoko had arrived ten minutes ago, and upon her arrival in the theatre, she received the transmitter from one of the stage crew in form of a small package. There was no sender, but Aoko knew it was Mai. After meeting up with Sonoko near the entrance, she had opened the package to find the transmitter inside. With the transmitter there was a small note with the words "Listen" on it. Following the instructions, Aoko listened, and what she had listened to wasn't something she expected and she was furious. Slamming her fist against the wall again, Aoko whispers out a fierce growl, tears rolling down her face, stunning Sonoko.

"That little bitch!"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Unknown Location**_

"_Say what you will Kuroba, but your life ends tonight, and unlike Mai, you won't be escaping."_

…_**..**_

"_That bitch!" "That little bitch!"_

Sighing in deeply, Mai glares at the ceiling and proceeds to close her eyes slowly. It was almost time to act, she just needed to be a little more patient. Just a little more and she would be able to save her brother, take down Chianti, and finally the woman who took everything from her.

Vermouth

* * *

_**(The curtain falls ending the chapter)**_


	9. Maichan Arc VI

_**Sonoko: Seven Months, seven months are you serious?**_

_**Aoko: Well, at least it wasn't cancelled**_

_**Akako: Let's resume shall we**_

_**Aoko and Sonoko: Konsu does not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito**_

_**Akako: Hopefully it doesn't take a year for the next update**_

_**Sonoko: Yeah**_

_**Aoko: Resume!**_

* * *

"Is everything in order?"

"Yes Mam."

"The moment he starts his last act, we act!"

"Mam."

Jodie Sterling cocks her gun and smirks. Things were finally moving in their favor and she wasn't going to screw this up.

_'We'll finally catch them.'_

Watching from her position in Kaito's dressing room, Jodie stares at the monitor in her hand, the monitor showing the stage where Kaito was performing on. She focuses on the smiling Chianti, and she smiles coldly.

_'We won't let you go so easily, not this time.'_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Elsewhere -**_

"Oh, I'm gonna miss the show."

Sumiko Kobayashi rushes through theatre.

"Why did that babysitter take so long to arrive?"

Kobayashi turns a corner nearly bumping into a young woman.

"Sorry." She calls out.

The young woman shakes her head and walks away, whispering softly as she did.

"I did my part kid, now it's all up to you."

Adjusting her hat, the young woman who could be mistaken as a young man because of her boyish features and flat chest, leaves the theatre, heading off to her next destination, America.

Back with Kobayashi, the woman finally arrives at the show and smiles happily.

"Finally."

Kobayashi glances around for Ran or any of her former students and smiles hearing Genta's loud mouth. Quickly moving their way, Kobayashi glances at the stage to see Kaito being chained in a glass chamber by his assistant. Looking impressed, Kobayashi comes to a stop next to Ran's seat.

"What act is this?"

Ran smiles apologetically at Kobayashi.

"The finale."

"What?"

"Yeah, this is the last act."

"Aww."

Kobayashi crosses her arms and stares at the stage in disappointment.

"I wanna see more than just the finale."

On stage Chianti tightens the chains around Kaito's body securely. Once that was done, she places her forehead on the back of his neck and whispers softly.

"Are you still with me Kaito-san?" Kaito's eyes shift slowly to the right. "Good, I don't want you to miss your final act. By now your body should be completely paralyzed from the neck down," Chianti grins darkly. "So don't fret, you can still prolonged your death by holding your breath." Chianti laughs and backs away. Shutting and locking the chamber, Chianti begins filling the chamber with water. As she does, she begins speaking to the audience.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am sorry to say, but this is the finale. We've had a,"

Chianti trails off as the lights in the room dim. Excited whispers from the audience fill the room. Kobayashi giggles in delight.

"Yay, I'm glad I made in time for one act, even if it is the finale."

"Finale?"

A voice belonging to a familiar young girl sounds through the room in an echo. On stage Chianti's eyes widen and then narrow. In the water filling chamber, Kaito cracks a small smirk, the same thought that was passing through Chianti's head, passing through his own.

_'Mai.'_

Fifty doves suddenly fly to the center of the room and circles that spot like a miniature whirlwind.

"I don't think so." Said the echoing voice again, this time from within the whirlwind. The doves glow a bright white. "It is far from the finale," The voice continues calmly as the brightly shining dove's bursts and hundreds of feathers fill the room. Standing in the middle of it all, arms spread out was none other than Mai Kuroba clad in all black, except for the white tie secured tightly around her neck, grinning brightly, grinning confidently, and above all, grinning like she was in control of everything.

"This is just the beginning." Finishes Mai coolly, taking a showy bow.

Kobayashi who was the first to come out of her shock, stumbles back a bit, and whispers out, almost as if she's seen a ghost.

"Who are you?"

Mai glances back at Kobayashi, her confident smirk never fading.

"Me? I am the child assistant to one Kaito Kuroba and his little sister," she announces loudly for all to hear. "But that's not all," Mai didn't say this, no, it was another Mai, a Mai standing near the entrance clad in the same suit as the first Mai, except with introverted colors. "I am the Magician of Light that dwells in the Darkness," Another Mai suddenly appears, she clad in all white, this one sitting on the stage in front of the chamber holding a wide-eyed Kaito. The girl's smirk becomes wider as the fourth and final Mai appears she standing on the chamber, clad in an outfit similar to Kaito Kid's, holding a white hat, and instead of smirking, this one was smiling softly, kindly. This Mai places on the hat, and bows just as the other Mai's does and they finish as one.

"The soon to be Greatest Magician in the World, Mai Kuroba."

Kobayashi stares at all the Mai's, eyes swirling in confusion.

"So many, there are so many ghosts."

Overwhelming, the sight was truly overwhelming to Ran. There wasn't just one, but there were four Mai's, no, Ayumi's. This sight, it was impossible. Kobayashi was correct, they had to be ghost. There was no other explanation for it, unless it was magic. Amazed that she had figured it out, Ran turns to Conan with a big smile, but that big smile of hers fades realizing Conan's seat was empty.

"Conan-kun?"

Mai's chuckles bring Ran's focus back to the girl, the girl in the center of the room. This Mai, the first Mai, was staring at Kobayashi in amusement. Waving her finger, Mai shakes her head and makes a _tsking_ sound.

"No, no, we're no ghost; this is my greatest magic, Doppelganger."

On stage Chianti comes out of her shock and smiles up at the Mai on the chamber.

"I'm glad you finished your trick Mai-chan, but come down from there and let Master Kaito finish his final performance."

Once again Mai chuckles, but it was from the Mai on the chamber.

"Didn't you hear me before Chian-san, this isn't the finale, this is the beginning, and more importantly, this is no longer sensei's show," The Mai on the chamber glances at Chianti from the corner of her eyes. The stare Mai was giving Chianti was enough to send a small shiver down the woman's spine, surprising even her. The child's stare was cold and full of hidden malice. No, what was worse was the hollow glare and betrayal in her cold brown eyes. When Mai smiles, and finishes her saying, not, not just her, but the girl's clones as well, she shivers, because only she could see the cold smile and feel the coldness behind those words.

"It's mine."

Back in the audience, over with Yoko, the woman's phone goes off. Excusing herself, she steps into the hall, and answers the phone.

"This is Yoko."

The voice that responds causes Yoko to smile and the softness in her eyes fade, replace by an iciness that didn't belong on the idol's face.

_"Vermouth, you have new orders."_

"Oh, and what would they be?"

Yoko was no longer speaking in her usual matter. The woman's speech was now full of seduction and hidden intent. Yoko slowly walks through the hall, heading for the exit.

_"Leave at once, that is all."_

Yoko stops, surprised and confused.

"Leave?"

_"Correct."_

"So we'll forget about the girl?"

_"No, that is now Kir's duty."_

"And Chian-san?"

_"Forget about her, she's done."_

Smirking coldly, Yoko shakes her head slowly.

"Chian-san had a good run; I hope she makes it through okay."

Cold chuckling is her only response before the line goes dead. A cold chuckle of her own escapes her mouth, but a dark chuckle from behind her causes her to stop cold.

"You don't mean that."

Yoko's cold smile grows recognizing the voice. Chuckling coldly again, she turns around to see Conan leaning against the wall, staring blankly at her.

"Yoko Okino probably would, but not you," Conan smirks and pushes off the wall. "Isn't that right Vermouth?" A cold silence passes. Yoko's ever present pleasant smile slowly slops off her face, replaced by a cold grin.

"My, my, you're becoming quite the hound, sniffing me out like that."

Conan scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"I'm no dog, I'm a detective," Conan responds coldly. "It was easy to discover who you were after realizing Yoko should currently be filming her new drama in Costa Rica about now," Conan smirks. "I'm surprise the Old Man hadn't realized this fact himself, but for his own good, I'm glad he didn't," Conan narrows his eyes at Yoko, no, Vermouth, and takes a challenging step towards her.

"Now tell me, what are your plans with that Mai girl?"

Vermouth chuckles softly, coldly, and responds as so.

"Now why would I tell you that? If I told you once, I told you a thousand times. A secret makes a woman, a woman."

What neither of the two notices, was that there was a figure listening in on them from behind a door, its eyes narrowing suspiciously from the shadows. Its eyes widen greatly at what Vermouth said next and Conan's response.

"Isn't that right, my dear Kudo-kun?"

"Shut up. It's Conan Edogawa, now and forever."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Magic Show -**_

"Alright everyone."

The Mai on stage circles around the water chamber, keeping her eyes on the barely conscious Kaito.

"For my second act, I will make my partner, Chain-san," Mai's eyes narrow and a frosty gleam overtakes them. "_Disappear._" Mai holds out her hand and a single card appears in a blink.

Inside the tank, Kaito watches Mai toss the card in the air above Chianti and watches the single card become many, hundreds, they all falling over the woman, covering her from head to toe. The cards stick to the panicking Chianti, pilling on her until not a trace of skin or cloth was left. Mai brings two fingers to her mouth and whistles. No sooner had she done this, a dove flies out of nowhere and lands on Mai's out stretched arm.

"There, there, land over there."

The dove flies off Mai's arm and lands on the top of the covered Chianti's head. The cards tremble for a brief second, but nothing happens, confusing Mai.

_'Not again.'_

Not losing her smile despite the nervousness creeping up inside, Mai turns to the waiting audience.

"As you can see, Chian-san is covered in cards," Said Mai stating the obvious. "And my bird landed on her head," She drawls out slowly. Inside the tank, Kaito sweat drops, seeing Mai quickly losing her poker face. Eyes slowly dropping, Kaito had one thought running through his mind as he lost consciousness.

_'Is she going to let me die in here?'_

In the audience, Kogoro Mori sighs deeply.

"Really? And it was just getting interesting."

The Mai near Kobayashi responds to Detective Mori's words, annoyance clear in her tone.

"Don't fret, this is all a part of the show," Mai smirks. "So sit back and relax." Mai turns back to the stage, a flash of worry shining in her eyes. Back on stage Mai stares at the Mai who was speaking and grins, an idea hitting her as her eyes fall on Detective Mori. Approaching the card covered Chianti; Mai cocks back her fist, earning surprise looks from everyone. The Mai standing on the tank suddenly speaks, explaining everything.

"There's no better way to give a show some bang unless someone throws a punch," Mai grins brightly. "And that someone will have to be me." Finishes the Mai throwing the punch at her assistant. The punch lands and to the amazement to the audience, the cards collapse, revealing no one but air. Chianti was gone, leaving everyone in a stun silence. Seeing this, the four Mai team smiles, bow, and speak in unison.

"Thank you, thank you, and for my last act, I'll remove my sensei from," Mai turns to the tank and sweat drops seeing Kaito unconscious. Laughing nervously, Mai turns back to the audience and curses mentally.

_'Shit, took too long.' _Turning from the audience and back to her sensei, Mai begins panicking, knowing it would take too long to free him the normal way. She was panicking so much, she completely forgot about the hatch on the back of the chamber. Fortunately for her, there was one person who could read the mood and act accordingly.

"Move out the way."

Ran runs passed the Mai standing near Kobayashi, her hand passing through the girl, something that went unnoticed to everyone. The Mai she passed through scowls, and waves her hand, she vanishing in a flurry of feathers. The remaining Mai's repeat the previous Mai's movements and vanish also, just as Ran reaches the stage. Ran cocks back her fist and with a roar, punches the glass chamber, shattering the glass in one solid blow. Ran dives out the way as the water starts gushing out the hole. The chamber cracks further from the pressure of the water and shatters once more, sending glass all over the stage. Ran climbs to her feet and makes her way in the chamber where Kaito was, still, unmoving, breathing having long stopped. Ran curses and proceeds to shout for help, hoping something could still be done to help the fallen magician.

_'This isn't good.'_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Elsewhere -**_

"Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Chianti was surrounded. Guns were aimed at her from all directions. Jodie was grinning widely, smugly, her finger twitching anxiously at the trigger of her gun.

"Give me a reason Chianti, just one."

Done, she was done. Chianti laughs humorlessly. That brat set her up good. How she managed to do what she did was still a mystery to even her. All she remember when the cards were covering her, she fell through a trap door, and bam, here she was, surrounded by the FBI and the Tokyo Police. Chianti's eyes travels to the glowering Aoko, betrayal shining in her eyes. The woman was gripping her gun tightly, her finger twitching uncontrollably at the trigger, twitching far worse than Jodie's. Next to her, watching her partner intently, praying she doesn't do anything stupid.

"Fuck."

Sonoko cracks a small dark smirk.

"Well, we got the bad guy."

Jodie shakes her head and corrects her.

"Unfortunately, she's just a small fry; the big guns are still out there."

Sonoko's eyes widen at the statement, and her smirk grows a tad darker.

"Is that so?"

Chianti lowers her eyes, thinking of said big guns, and wonders what they plan to do with her once they got their claws on her.

"Hmph."

Chianti smirks, an idea hitting her. The Organization wouldn't lay hand on her; they wouldn't be able to, not when the FBI had her in their clutches. Ghostly Actions, it was one word to describe the Organizations way of doing things. Leaving no evidence of their deeds. Be it murder, robbery, or blackmail, they couldn't and wouldn't allow themselves to be caught. It was because of this and this alone that saved her life, because they wouldn't deal with her as long as the FBI had constant guard over her or until they sent an expendable agent to infiltrate the FBI to take care of her. It was only a matter of time until the latter happen, because the FBI would never stop watching her, never.

So for now she was safe from death, well as safe as she could be in the hands of the FBI.

_'Better make the best of this little vacation.'_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Stage -**_

The room was empty. Kaito had long since been taken to the hospital for treatment. A small section of the ceiling above the stage opens and Mai drops out of it. Landing on the stage softly, Mai smirks and stands straight, and dusts off her clothes. Doing a pose, Mai shouts out loudly.

"Thank you, thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed the show."

Mai takes a showy bow, her grin wide and happy. Unnoticed to the celebrating Mai, a woman approaches her from behind, gun in hand.

"Take down of the newly nicknamed Little Bitch, is a success."

The woman cracks a cold smirk and runs a hand through her long hair. Opening her mouth, she suddenly speaks, sending a small shiver through Mai's spine.

"That language of yours is going to be the death of you Mai-chan."

"Aoko-nee."

Mai turns around smiling nervously.

"I didn't say anything, I swear."

Aoko huffs and places her free hand on her hip.

"And what exactly did I tell you about swearing?" Aoko asks sweetly, too sweetly, sending another shiver down Mai's spine.

"Um, don't." Whispers Mai timidly, afraid of what Aoko will do for punishment this time around. _'I really hope it's not another Bump on the Head and Chore Frenzy, crazy isn't even a word to describe it.'_

Aoko smiles gently at Mai and pats her head. Frowning at the touch, Mai swats Aoko's hand away, earning a laugh from the woman.

"Now, now Mai-chan. I'll deal with you later, but for now let's go see that Idiot." Aoko hides her gun under her coat, and grabs Mai's hand gently. Mai smiles up at Aoko, happy to see her, and Aoko smiles back. The two walk off hand in hand, leaving the theatre, happy that their ordeals were finally over. However, Ran who was with her father and a few police officers watches the two leave. Frowning, Ran turns to the restroom door, swearing she saw Aoko enter it seconds before. Sonoko however exits from the restroom, grumbling loudly.

"Geez that Aoko, always powdering her nose."

Having been in this situation before, Ran knew what happened and she curses, earning many stares. Ignoring them, Ran runs out the building, just in time to see the Fake Aoko drive off in Aoko's car with Mai in the passenger seat. The car speeds off down the road at an alarming rate, and Ran stomps her foot on the ground in frustration.

_'Ayumi-chan.'_

"Ran-neechan?"

Shivering at the voice, Ran stares down at Conan. Another shiver goes through her at the sight of him and she turns away, a bit pale.

"It's nothing," Ran gives Conan a small strained smile. "Go play with your friends Conan-kun, Ran-neechan has something's she needs to take care of." Ran spots a biker getting off his motorcycle. Cracking a small smirk, Ran runs to the biker and grabs him by his shoulders tightly. Forcing him to face her, Ran pulls his face to hers and whispers in a small cold tone so no one else could hear her.

"Listen, I need to use your bike. A friend of mine is in trouble, big trouble, and I need to save her, if you deny me, well," Ran grabs the pole next to her and gives it a _light_ squeeze. The Biker's eyes widen hearing the sound of metal bending, and without a word hands Ran his helmet. Thanking him, Ran puts on the helmet, mounds the bike and takes off down the road after the little girl who she thought was long dead. The Biker in the meantime stares at the pole Ran squeezed and pales seeing her handprint engraved in the pole. Conan watches Ran leave silently, a small shiver running down his spine, dread overwhelming.

Feeling someone walk next to him, Conan glances to the side to see it find it was Jodie. "Jodie-san," Greets Conan smirking. Jodie however doesn't smirk; her eyes trained in the direction Ran drove off in. Conan follows her stare and scowls. Something was very wrong because Conan knew Ran the best and knew when she was about to get in some kind of trouble. The small shiver from earlier returns full force, the feeling of dread engulfing him.

"Ran." Whispers a dreadful Conan.

Conan needed to go after her. There was no way to explain it, but he felt if he didn't go after Ran now, he would lose her forever. Turning to Jodie, Conan speaks out, but was cut off by the woman.

"Let's go after her, it's dangerous." Said Jodie as if she was reading his mind.

"Yeah." Quickly agrees Conan.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**- Aoko and Mai -**_

Aoko's car cruises down the highway, heading for a secret location. In the car, 'Aoko' drives the car with one hand, the other with a gun aimed at the stone-faced Mai's head. The phone suddenly goes off and Aoko stares down at it. The phone was placed between the two on the armrest. Aoko glances from it to Mai. The girl was staring at her from the corner of her eyes, waiting for Aoko to reach for the phone. Reading this, Aoko smirks and in one swift movement, slams the gun on Mai's hand, crushing it. Crying out, Mai pulls her hand back and holds it, crying quietly, cursing the Fake Aoko heavily.

"Now be a nice girl while I answer this call," Laughs Aoko answering the phone by pushing the speaker button. "This is Nakamori." Answers Aoko. The cold voice of Gin sends a chill through Mai.

_"What do you think you're doing, Vermouoth?"_

Mai cracks open an eye in shock hearing this and she glares at Vermouth through her pain filled eye.

_'That's Vermouth?'_

Aoko smiles and pulls off her face, revealing it as a mask and she as Vermouth. The moment Mai saw her, the pain in her hand fades, and all thoughts of killing Vermouth floods her mind.

"Well," Starts Vermouth calmly. "That person requested I take care of this Little Bird and for me to bring her to him personally."

_"What?"_

"That's right. Kir has been relieved of duty; she is now tailing the FBI to discover where they plan on taking Chianti."

_"Hmm, I see,"_ Vermouth hears the sound of a motorcycle approaching quickly from behind, too quickly for her liking. _"You were sloppy Vermouth,"_ Suddenly states Gin. _"For the past hour you've been tailed,"_ Vermouth stares at the rearview window to see the person tailing her on the motorcycle was a woman. _"Korn is in position to take her out,"_ Vermouth could practically see Gin's cold smirk. _"Looks like Detective Mori will be childless in the next few minutes."_ Finishes Gin, he hanging up soon after.

The moment those words left Gin's mouth, Mai's eyes snap open wide, her pupils shrinking in fright. Vermouth for her part was showing a perfect poker face. Eyes still on the rearview mirror, Vermouth curses mentally.

_'Always causing trouble...Angel.'_

Unnoticed to Vermouth, Mai's eyes were back on her. Unlike before when her gaze was full of hate and fear, they were now filled with a strange calmness. Mai's arms was covering the strap of the seatbelt running across her chest, hiding her hands, one of which held a small knife that was slowly cutting through the strap. The other was broken, but with what Mai had planned, she wouldn't need that hand or the other in the next few moments. What she had planned would truly put her luck and skills as a magician to the test. Smirking grimly, Mai glares at Vermouth once more and turns her eyes on the rearview mirror where Ran was seen quickly approaching.

_'Don't worry Ran-neechan; I'll save you...and hopefully me as well.'_

Mai's smirk darkens; it was finally time for the Real Finale.

* * *

_**(The curtains fall ending the chapter)**_


	10. MAichan Arc VII

_**Akako: Let's finally continue**_

_**Sonoko: Here we go**_

_**Aoko: Konsu does not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito or Shizuru**_

_**(Black feathers covers Akako, Sonoko, and Aoko)**_

_**Akako: Resume**_

* * *

It was a dire situation, but Mai knew what had to be done in order to save her friend, her big sister.

"Grr."

Plus, there was her personal revenge to take care of. Mai was not going to let this chance go. It was either kill or be killed, save Ran or fail, and Mai refuses to allow any of the latter to happen.

'_I'm sorry mother.'_

Mai knew what she was about to do was something her mother would never approve of. Well, it was something Ayumi's mother would never approve of, but that's beside the point. What she was about to do would be something Shizuru Yoshida would frown upon, but it had to be done, not just to save her friend, but for justice.

"Raaa!"

With that in mind, Mai screams as she cuts the strap holding her, and in one swift movement, slams into Vermouth with all her strength, shocking the woman. Not only was Vermouth shocked, but she lost control of the car. Cursing the stupid girl, Vermouth tries to regain control of the car, but with a simple bite from Mai on her arm, that proved futile. The car swerves across the road dangerously, drawing all attention towards it.

Behind the swerving car, Ran watches on worried. The car was swerving too much for her to get close. It was actually swerving too much that she had to slow down to stop from crashing into the car. Cursing heavily, Ran wonders what was going on, when the car suddenly took a sharp turn to the right.

"NO!" Screams Ran.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Bridge**_

Lowering the sniper, Korn shakes his head. Turning his head slightly, Korn eyes Gin. The man was silent, his cigarette burning under the moonlight. The man removes the cigarette from his mouth and blows out a stream of smoke.

"How unfortunate, that man won't be pleased. Korn we're leaving to retrieve Vermouth."

"What about Chinati?"

Gin stops in his walk to his car and gives Korn a cold stare. Fearlessly Korn returns stare, and he tightens his grip on his sniper. Eyes trailing down to Korn's hand, Gin smirk, and places the cigarette back in his mouth.

"We'll leave that to Kir, now let's go."

Not at all pleased by the answer, but knowing nothing could be done about it at the moment, Korn relents, and enters the backseat, while Gin takes the driver seat. In the passenger seat, Vodka glances up from his phone.

"Aniki?"

Gin says nothing, and drives off, heading for the river below to retrieve the sinking Vermouth.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**Minutes Earlier**_

"Let go you little brat!"

Vermouth tries to pry Mai off her arm, but the girl had an iron grip on her with her teeth.

"Nehemememememehem."

It was gibberish that came out of Mai's mouth, but Vermouth understood it clearly. It wasn't that she understood what she was saying through her words, it was through her eyes. This is what Vermouth heard.

"Never, I'll make you pay!"

Not knowing what Mai meant by this, but knowing the girl meant business, Vermouth tries to force the girl off her once more. One hand on the wheel, the other trying to force Mai off her, Vermouth was in a very bad situation. Driving was one of her best points, but even she was having troubles at this point. It was becoming dangerous. She couldn't stay in the right lane, she couldn't keep Angel alive at this rate, and she sure as hell couldn't finish her mission if things continued on like this. Glaring down at Mai, Vermouth stares in surprise at the glare in the girl's eyes. Hate, pure unwavering hate burns in Mai's eyes. Staring into those hateful eyes, Vermouth silently wonders why they look so familiar.

_Wait.'_

Staring at Mai intently, it hits Vermouth like a bullet train, and she stares down at Mai, eyes growing wide in realization.

_'Shizuru!'_

Becoming numb, Vermouth focuses on the road, and contemplates what to do next with this revelation about Mai's identity. That wasn't all however. There was also Ran to think about, and what to do about the sniping Korn. It did not take long for Vermouth to figure out what to do. Unbuckling her seat belt with the arm Mai was biting, Vermouth glares down at the girl once more. Slowly Vermouth musters up the strength to grab the steering wheel with both hands.

'_This is really gonna hurt.'_

The plan Vermouth had in mind was so stupid she could not have possibly thought of it under normal circumstances. Removing her free hand from the steering wheel, the car jerks violently the left. Head hitting the window, Vermouth nearly blacks out. Blood leaks down the side of her head, but Vermouth ignores it. Reaching for the silent pistol hidden under her coat, Vermouth aims it at the windshield and fires. Six shots, six holes in the windshield, this was enough for what she had planned. Dropping the gun and ignoring Mai's shocked face, Vermouth uses the last of her strength to violently spin the steering wheel to the left. The car hits the side of the bridge with a bang. Mai is thrown off of Vermouth's arm and her head hits the passenger seat's door, knocking her out. As for Vermouth, she was hanging out the remains of the windshield. Eyes cracking open, Vermouth winces feeling a piece of glass in her side.

'_Very stupid indeed.'_

Blood drenching her face, arms and hand, Vermouth with everything she had crawls out the car and across the hood. Breath weak and unstable, the world darkens around the woman. Only her determination keeps Vermouth in the land of the living. Reaching the end of the car, Vermouth grabs the rail of the bridge and painfully pulls herself over. Body falling fast, Vermouth's consciousness fades moments before her body hits the water.

_**Present Time**_

Coming to a stop next to the smoking car, Ran hops off the motorcycle and runs to it. Looking inside, she saw Vermouth was no longer there, but Mai, the girl was unconscious, her limp body hanging off the seat. Grabbing the door, Ran tries to open it, but it was impossible. The door was lock. Raising her fist to punch the glass, Ran stops seeing Mai's limp body once more and she curses.

"Fuck." _'__I'll hurt Ayumi-chan if I do that.'_

Looking around the car for a possible entrance, Ran spots the large hole in the windshield. The smoke rising from the car, alerting Ran of the seriousness of the situation. Moving quickly, Ran slides across the hood, and nearly slips off because of the blood covering it. Regaining her balance, Ran carefully climbs through the windshield. Despite her carefulness however, a piece of glass from the windshield cuts into Ran's arm deeply. Crying out, but not stopping, Ran pulls into the driver's seat. Staring from the blood soaking her arm to Mai's unconscious form, Ran crawls over to Mai and grabs her by the shirt. Reaching for the door, Ran unlocks it and opens it or at least she tries. The car does not open, it doesn't even budge.

"It's jammed, no, no.!"

The smoke rising from the car darkens and flames sprouts from it. Eyes growing wide at the sight, Ran carefully grabs Mai's shirt and pulls her up from the car's floor. Hugging her tightly, Ran wonders what to do next when her hand brushes up against the back of Mai's head. Feeling a large bump forming on the back of Mai's head, Ran curses for the third time that day and wonders if the situation could get any worst.

The flames rising from the car grows stronger. Ran chuckles humorlessly, not believing her luck at all.

"That's not funny at all."

Ran kicks the car in frustration. Leaving the same way she entered was impossible. The hood was covered in blood. It was had getting in with the blood, getting out would be even more so, especially when Ran had to carry Mai. Because she was panicking, Ran almost forgot about the backseat.

"The backdoor, hopefully that isn't jammed."

Before Ran could move towards the backseat, a car drives up from behind. Staring from the rear view mirror, Ran saw Conan exit the car with haste. He runs up to the side of the car and moves to open it, but Ran stops him before he does.

"The door is jammed, try the backdoor."

Nodding wordlessly, Conan runs to the backdoor and opens it, however, like the front, the door was jammed. Hearing a spark coming from the car, Conan takes notices of the flames expelling from the hood. Cursing and cursing some more, Conan runs behind the car and next to the approaching Jodie.

"The doors are jammed," He spoke quickly. "We need to get them out and fast."

Mind moving a thousand miles a second, Conan ponders what to do when he notices the gun hidden in Jodie's coat right under the hem of her pants.

"The window, shoot the window," Conan grabs his belt and pushes a button, a soccer ball materializing from it. "Hurry," Jodie nods having seen Conan do this with his belt before and Conan shouts at Ran. "Ran get down!" Watching Ran duck low, Jodie fires and hits the back window.

Conan bends down and turns the dial on his shoes and with a mighty yell he kicks the ball. The soccer ball hits the window with a bang, shattering it on contact. Glass flies everywhere, even on Ran's back. Wincing as some of the glass pierce her skin, Ran looks up and quickly, yet carefully makes her way for the back of the car.

"Augh."

Hearing Mai's painful groan, Ran stares down at her and wonders what's wrong when she saw the girl's hand, her busted purple hand was brushing against the passenger's seat. A surge of anger rushes through Ran at the sight of Mai's hand. Gritting her teeth, she continues on, being careful not to have anything, especially the stray shards of glass, touch Mai's hand. Reaching the back seat, Ran carefully lifts Mai's limp body towards the window and into Jodie's waiting arms. It was painful because of the cut on her arm, but Ran did it and she sighs in relief. A shout from outside stops her from relaxing however.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? GET OUT OF THE CAR RAN!"

The intensity and harshness of Conan's voice startles Ran greatly. Staring out at Conan, she did not see him, she saw Shinichi. He was glaring at her, worry shining in his glaring eyes.

"HURRY RAN!"

Flinching at the sound of his voice, Ran quickly pulls herself through the window, and with the help of Jodie is pulled out safely. The car sparks once more, alerting the group of the remaining danger of the car exploding. Moving quickly away from the car, the group enters Jodie's car with haste. Mai who was now in Ran's arms, eyes cracks open for a moment. Staring up at Ran with blurry eyes, Mai whispers out softly.

"You're…safe neechan."

Hearing Mai's faint whisper, Ran stares down at the girl, taking no notice as Jodie drives in reverse. She also takes no notice the car exploding in the distance. Her attention was focused only on Mai for the moment, on Mai and Mai alone.

'_You're safe now Ayumi-chan.'_

Hugging the girl tightly, Ran allows a few teardrops to fall on Mai's face. The girl was unconscious once more, but she was breathing easily, she clutching onto Ran's shirt tightly with her good hand. Watching this all from the backseat was Conan. He did not know what possessed Ran to chase after Mai like she did, but he was grateful that she had. If she had not things would have turned out bad and a life would have been lost. Not only that, but if things had turned out differently, the Black Organization would have gotten their hands on an innocent girl and turned her into a monster.

'_Not that Haibara is a monster, but she could have well turned into one.'_

The world did not need another Ai Haibara. Sure the girl was his friend and his buddy in arms when considering their shrunken adults, but he would not deny the fact that Haibara went through painful things during her time in the Organization. The painful things she went through, Conan did not know, but he could only imagine what. Creating the poison and the death of her sister comes to mind when he things of this.

"Wake up, you can't fall back asleep," Conan watches Ran slap Mai in the face a few times, waking her. "Try to stay awake, you may have a concussion." Mai groans and her eyes start to shut once more, but with another soft slap from Ran, she becomes alert once more.

"Stop…slapping me." Groans Mai painfully.

"I'll stop if you stop falling asleep." Sighs Ran deeply.

Watching the exchange in fascination, Conan wonders when the two became so close. Two were acting as if they knew each other for years, which confuse Conan more than it fascinates him.

'_Hmm.'_

Conan was not the only one to notice this, Jodie watches on from the corner of her eyes, but makes no other motion to indicate she was watching them. Unlike Conan and like Ran, Jodie recognizes the girl. She knew without a doubt that Mai was Ayumi Yoshida, the daughter of her deceased friend and partner. To think she would run into Ayumi here of all places was unreal, but Jodie was glad that she had, because she had something very important to hand over to the little girl, something her mother left her.

Hours later in the hospital, while Mai, Ran, and Kaito were being taken care of by the doctors, in an empty room, Conan was on the ground leaned against the wall staring at a coldly glaring Sonoko in fright, the woman had a gun aimed at his head, rage clear in her eyes. When Sonoko spoke Conan's eyes grow wide, and then they narrow.

"Kudo, Shinichi Kudo!"

* * *

_**(Curtains fall ending the chapter)**_


	11. Maichan Arc VIII

_**Aoko: This is the end**_

_**Sonoko: Of the series?**_

_**Akako: No, the arc**_

_**Sonoko: Oh good, I was getting tired**_

_**Akako: Don't rejoice yet, we're yet to be through with you**_

_**(Sonko stares at Akako frowning)**_

_**Sonoko: Huh?**_

_**Aoko: Konsu does not own Magic Kaito or Detective Conan**_

_**Akako: Be glad that he doesn't or we all be doomed to nothingness**_

* * *

There was not much that could be done in this situation. What he was told was simply devastating. Kaito wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, he wanted to break everything around him. It was not fair, it was not right. The Black Organization was too through with getting the job done. To think such a thing would happen to him if he was not killed. It was truly infuriating. Making sure that it was not just a nightmare turned reality, Kaito tries to moves his legs, his arms, but nothing; he could not move them at all. Tears well up in his eyes, despair grips his heart like a cold metal claw, it was not fair, it just was not fair. Over, everything was over. His dreams, his career as a magician, everything was all over. Trembling terribly, Kaito screams, his despair reaching the ears of everyone within listening distance.

By his side, watching on in tears was Aoko. The woman could do nothing but cry. There was nothing else she could do, nothing else but hug the weeping man. Outside the door, frozen to the spot was Mai.

'_A lie, it has to be a lie.'_

She wanted nothing more to believe what she heard was a lie, but it was not, Kaito's cry was proof of this. The reality of the situation quickly sets in. Cold, she felt cold. The feeling of coldness she feels whenever she thinks of her mother grows stronger. This feeling, this intoxicating feeling, it was truly overwhelming. Heart pounding loudly in her ears, Mai clutches her chest tightly. It hurts, it really did. Not since the day she awakened to the reality that her mother died has she felt like this. This feeling, this intoxicating feeling was truly overwhelming.

'_I recognize this feeling.'_

Yes, she recognizes this feeling all too well. It was hatred, pure uncontrolled hatred. Tears spill down her cheeks at the wicked feeling. She wanted to escape it. So she runs, and she runs fast down the hall. She did not care who saw her tear stained face, she had to escape it. Running fast, Mai takes no notice of the people she passes; she did not know it was her old group of friends. No, none of that mattered. All that did was escaping the pain in her chest, the pain that was slowly overtaking her being. So she runs, and continues to run. She does not know how long she has run, but she knew it was for a long time, because before she knew it, Mai was home, staring at her house, panting heavily, and face red in her exhaustion. Coughing harshly, Mai bends down to catch her breath. For nearly a minute she coughs and wheezes, the strain on her body catching up with her instantly. After another minute of coughing, Mai stands up straight and makes her way to the door. Fishing in her pockets for her keys, she grabs it, and unlocks the door. Opening it, she quickly enters her home and shuts the door with a bang, and without warning, she runs once more.

Before she knew it, Mai was in her brother's magic room. She stares at all his tools, all the things he uses for his performances. His life of magic, all of it was in this room. The tricks he practiced to perfection, all of it was here. The same tricks he will never be able to use again, they were all in this room. Hiccupping, Mai backs up against the poster of Kaito's father, her heart aching once more. Leaning back on it, the poster suddenly turns, revealing a hidden door, and Mai falls through. Screaming loudly, Mai falls, thankfully not for too long, and she lands on the ground with a thud. Groaning, she glances around the room, trying to get a fix on her current location. Having been with the family for years, Mai has never been in this room. There were even more materials for magic tricks in this room. Staring at it all, there was something that catches Mai's attention, three things. On a stand there was a silk white hat, a white mantle and monocle. It took a moment, but Mai recognizes those objects, she recognizes them too well.

"These are…no way."

There was no doubt about it. Those objects belonged to Kaitou Kid, those were his garbs. She touches the mantle in awe, not believing what was before her eyes. Feeling the fabric, Mai's mind begins to wonder. Slowly things begin to connect. She could not believe it. Kaito, her big brother, her master was Kaitou Kid, the very same guy who inspired her to learn magic in the first place. Even now, as she thinks of this, her hatred and depression grows. She did not know what to do. She could not let things stand as they were. Those guys in black have gone too far. To take away her brother's life in such a way was unforgivable. As she stares at the clothes of Kaitou Kid, a plan slowly forms in Mai's mind. Slowly, ever so slowly as the plan forms, Mai tries on Kaitou Kid's clothes. They were too big for her at the moment, maybe even when she grows taller, they would still be too big for her. This was not a problem however, she could learn to stitch during that time, and make the proper adjustments to the clothes. Yes, she could, she could do such a thing.

"Kaitou…Kid," The name almost felt for foreign on Mai's lips. "Kaitou Kid," Strangely enough however, the name felt strangely comforting. "Mai Kuroba the Kaitou Kid," That did not sound quite right. "Ayumi Yoshida…the Kaitou Kid." Yes, that sounded better, but it was a name Mai could not use.

"Or can I?"

Yes, a plan was slowly forming in Mai's mind, a plan that required the revival of Kaitou Kid and Ayumi Yoshida. Not only would this plan put her in great danger, it would most likely drench her life in blood. No, that was wrong. Her life was already drenched in blood. Her mother's dead body, she could picture it even now. The sight of it, the memory, it fuels her resolve to do what must be done. The sound of her brother's cries, it fuels her resolve further. She would find them, she will make them pay, she will make them all pay, this is something she swears to her soul.

"I don't understand, but my heart…it's pounding so loudly. Is this excitement? Or is this something else?"

She will make them pay, not as Mai Kuroba, but as Ayumi Yoshida the Kaitou Kid. It will take a while, but she'll do it, one step at a time. Staring at her reflection in the mirror, Mai smirks through her tears, giving her best poker face.

"Forgive your child mother, but she'll," Mai shakes her head. "Ayumi will be doing things you will never ever approve of."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Elsewhere, Akako stares at the sky feeling a change in the wind. She could feel it, the change that should not have occurred. The White Dove will be dyed red in the near future. She could see it, she could feel it, and if she could feel this, it also meant that the one watching over her would feel it as well. Ghosts were not her forte, but she could feel one in the city, a powerful one at that. However she was not worried, she knew who the ghost was, because the ghost had visited her once before and asked her a favor once it became aware that she could see it.

"_Keep her alive, that's all I ask."_

It was a simple request, one that she could fulfill without much difficulty. She had an ally, maybe even two now. Such a thing would not be difficult for her. Her allies were reliable afterall.

"Can you take me home?" Akako stares at her ally. "I need my evening cup of tea."

Leaned up against a motorcycle was Akako's ally, Masumi Sera (22). The woman was staring at Akako with a raised eyebrow.

"I am not your butler," Sera rolls her eyes. "Hurry up, I'm worried about the little girl."

Hopping on her motorcycle, Sera gives the silently staring Akako a flat stare.

"Are you coming or not?"

Not bothering to give Sera a response, Akako silently gets on the motorcycle behind her friend and wraps her arms around the woman securely. Rolling her eyes once more, Sera takes off into the night.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

This was not something Conan ever expected to happen. To think that Sonko out of all people would discover that he was Shinichi Kudo, well, was Shinichi Kudo. He did not know how she found out, but the fact was, she did, and now she holds an intense grudge against him. Well, he did not know that for sure, but how she glared at him with the gun aimed at his face proved what he believed.

"What a mess."

Now here he was, sitting alone in his room, staring at four photographs. One of which was of Shinichi and Ran, another was of him and Ran, the third was of him and the Detective Boys minus Haibara with Two-Mix, Inspector Megure and Detective Takagi, and the last was of him, the Detective Boys, Ran, Sonoko, Heji, Kazuha and Kogoro. Here he was reminiscing about the past. It was sad really, but it was something Conan did from time to time whenever he was feeling bad. It was not a healthy habit, but it was something. At least it was not as bad as Haibara's habits…that girl sulks and mopes for hours _while_ looking at old photos. He sulks for an half hour at most. This was beside the point however. His eyes drift on the smiling face of Ayumi. It was odd, but when he looks at her, he sees Mai's smirking face. Now that he had a picture of Ayumi right in front of his face, he could not help but think that Mai is something Ayumi would look like if she was older. Sure the attitude was very off, but the face was there.

"Ayumi-chan."

Thnking of Ayumi distresses Conan further, so he had to shift his thoughts to something positive.

"At least we caught one of those Black Cloth guys."'

And like that Conan be\comes distress once more as he thinks of the scream of despair he heard from Kaito earlier that day. His head drops in remembrance. This was doing nothing to better his mood, _not at all_.

"The Organization must be stopped."

They had to be stopped, because if not, only more people will fall to their evil ways. It was not just about him anymore, it never was, but this recent incident has really made Conan think of what had to be done. Things were not good, it was not good at all. From the incidents he was aware of, he knew things were far from good. In order of sequence, first it was Haibara and her sister, then him, then Haibara again, then Ayuni and her mother, and finally Kaito. Yes, Conan was aware of the incident between Ayumi's mother and the BO. Jodei explained everything to him a few days after the deaths of Ayumi and Shizuru. It was shocking to know that Ayumi's mother was an FBI Agent and that she was tracking the movements of the BO. The woman knew she was going to die soon, which is why she left key information for Jodie, key information that was destroyed, yet copied for Jodie to use in cornering them. It was the same information Conan now held in his hand in the form of a USB Device, the same device Jodie had given him earlier.

"Let's see what Shizuru-san dug up about those Black Cloth Thugs."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Days passed, and Mai had not seen the light of day since her Kaito has been hospitalized. It was for this reason that Aoko was home searching for the missing girl. Kaito wanted to see her, he was very worried about her. In truth, Aoko too was worried about the girl. Not since Kaito was hospitalized did they hear word from Mai. They both were frantic, thinking that the people who paralyzed Kaito had taken Mai. It was a scary thought; this is why Aoko was home. Thankfully she was not alone. With her were two friends, one was Sonoko, her partner, and the other was an old friend, Saguru Hakuba (22).

"She's been alone for four days now?" Questions Hakuba frowning. "With no parental guidance?"

It was not Aoko who answers, but Sonoko.

"It's not that we did so by choice. With the state Kaito is, we've been a little preoccupied."

Hearing no response, Sonoko glares at Hakuba and frowns seeing him staring at the picture of Kaito's father, Toichi Kuroba. He stares at it intently, seeing the family resemblance between him and Kaito. Reaching out for it, he stops hearing a voice.

"Aoko-nee…and others…hey."

Sitting on the wall, actually _sitting_ on the wall was Mai. The girl had a book in her hand, staring at them all blankly. The girl was clad in black and white in an outfit that was similar to Kaitou Kid's. The sight made Hakuba's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. He did not care what anyone else thought, but he knew without a doubt that Kaito was Kaitou Kid. The evidence he gathered during his years as a high school student proved this. And now, as he stared at the blank girl, the blank girl who was slowly starting smirk like the thief he chased after many years ago, he knew without a doubt that a new Kaitou Kid would be born again. When? He did not know, but he knew it would be soon, and when that time came, he would be ready to take him down.

Yes, despite everything that had happened, things were going to be _very_ interesting in the coming years, and Hakuba would be sure to be around when the ball starts rolling.

* * *

_**Aoko: And that ends this arc**_

_**Akako: It was interesting…very much so**_

_**Sonoko: Yeah it was**_

_**(?): It's only going to get even more so from here**_

_**(A teenage girl walks into the studio grinning from ear to ear)**_

_**Aoko: You, you're**_

_**(The girl smirks takes a big bow)**_

_**(?): Ayumi Yoshida, seventeen year old girl, at your service. The start of the next arc will be called, The Ghost of Ayumi, The Revival of Kaitou Kid Arc…get ready, it's gonna be big**_

_**Akako: Bigger than you'll possibly imagine**_

_**Ayumi: You got that right**_

_**Sonoko: I can't wait (Sonoko reads the script and grins). I really can't wait**_

_**(Curtain falls ending the arc)**_


	12. Kaito Kid's Return and Ayumi's Ghost I

_**(Feathers appear in flashes of light filling the studio. Within the flashing feathers, a teenage girl appears, her grin soft and welcoming. She takes a showy boy to the audience)**_

_**(?): It's been a long time, but I welcome you to the return of Ayumi the Phantom Thief. I am Ayumi Yoshida seventeen years old, and I will be your host. This is the start of the Return of Kaito Kid, the Ghost of Ayumi Arc. Things look to be quite exciting this time around.**_

_**(?): Stop hogging the light Ayumi-chan**_

_**(?): Not cool Ayumi-chan**_

_**Ayumi (embarrassed): Sorry Sera-nee, Heji-nii**_

_**(Heji Hattori and Sera Masumi walks in the room both staring at the girl in astonishment)**_

_**Sera: Wow you looked all grown up**_

_**Heji (laughs): I bet if Kudo saw you like this he would be singing a different tune**_

_**(Blushing darkly, Ayumi coughs in her hands and ignores Heji)**_

_**Ayumi: Welcome back. Please enjoy the show once more!**_

_**Sera: Yeah! Konsu does not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito**_

_**Heji: Enjoy the show!**_

* * *

On a silent and cold night, a lone female officer makes her way through the alleys of Beika City. This was it, she was finally closing in on them after five long years. The radio at her waist goes off, but she ignores it. Now was not the time for stupid conversations. Five minutes earlier she gave her report on the situation. If she allowed herself to get distracted for a second she could possibly lose her life. Turning off her radio, the Officer makes her way out the alley and stares at the old science facility. From what she knows, the Spirit House has been active since the early eighties, working on medicines and researching diseases since day one. The company was not a big one, but they paid their taxes and handled themselves well in their line of work. No one would have guesses what secrets this company was hiding from the world.

"But I do, you can't hide from me."

Making her way across the street, the Officer frowns seeing a lone light shining on the second floor. Drawing out her gun, the Officer eases her way towards the building, keeping an ear and eye out on anything out of the ordinary. The danger senses she picked up over the years thanks to the many murder cases she bared witness to as a teen and her days as an officer, were going haywire. Hairs sticking up on the back of her neck, the Officer glances to the left, and then the right, not knowing there was a red dot currently centered on the back of her head. Even as she makes her way closer to the building, the red dot never leaves her head, it only does once she rounds a corner.

A building away watching the facility closely was none other than Gin. The man was smoking a cigarette, wielding a sniper, it aimed at the building, watching it closely. For the past four and half years, the Organization became aware of the Officer's investigation on them. The moment they became aware, they shadowed her, while she was trying to shadow them. She was an interesting one. From a wealthy family, a powerful wealthy that was quickly growing in power around the world, the woman was set for life. Married for the past five years, and with two children, the man could not understand why this fool was throwing away her life. Stupid, this was what the man believes the woman to be. To give it all up for an investigation into the Organization, the woman obviously did not care for the life she so happily built. Oh well, what did he care, she was just another life they would be taking.

"Mission complete."

From his position, Gin makes out the Officer in the lit room being thrown around the room, taking a fierce beating from his partner, Vodka. Watching the beating unfold, Gin knew things would only become messier from here.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Teitan High**

**The Next Day**

Sitting in the teacher's lounge, Ran Mori (27) marks the test papers from the last test. The children were doing well, remarkably so compared to the last one. Seeing such improvements in her students made being a teacher worth it...sometimes. Tapping the pen against the side of her forehead, Ran stares at one particular test, eyebrow raising in amusement. Compared to the other test scores from her other students, this one in particular was terrible. Like the last test the boy handed in, this one was the same, no improvement at all.

Edogawa Conan - F

This kid, he was surely doing this to piss her off. Knowing damn well the boy could do better than this, Ran sighs once more and chews on the pen. Ever since the engagement Conan had changed. Not only had he moved out of their home, but every time the two locked eyes, emotions Ran could not describe flashes in his eyes before he would look away. That boy really made her head hurt. Gathering up the test papers, Ran excuses herself and leaves the teacher lounge. Making her way to her classroom, Ran greets the students and her fellow teachers as she pass them. Reaching her room, Ran slides the door open and enters, finding only one student waiting for her, the very same student who is always thirty minutes early for class. Perched at her desk reading a fashion magazine was Ai Haibara (17). Without glancing up from her magazine, the girl greets Ran, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Morning Mori-sensei."

"Morning Ai-chan."

Setting the papers on her desk, Ran studies Haibara. The girl has grown much over the years. This beautiful young woman was well known and loved throughout the school for her academic prowess and strangely alluring stoic nature. No one, not even the rowdy Subaru could get Haibara to break her façade. Always studying a problem with an even gaze, the woman was truly the definition of cool. Not even Conan could compare to her to that regard, something everyone, including her compared Haibara to often. Sighing as her mind wonders back to Conan, Ran wonders what is wrong with her and why the boy was occupying her mind so hard. A small bitter smile makes its way to her lips, she knew why, there was no fooling herself. Conan resembled Shinichi too much to be a coincidence. Coupled with Conan's recent behavior since the announcement of the engagement, Ran was reaching a conclusion about the boy that she did not like, a conclusion she reached many times in the past and either denied it being true or was persuaded not to believe it.

Conan Edogawa was Shinichi Kudo, there was no possible explanation of how this was possible, but she knew it was true, all evidence points to this. The resemblance, the uncanny intelligence he had as a child, his deductive prowess, and that damn love of his for soccer and Sherlock Holmes. Two people could be so alike unless they were clones or the same person, and clones just did not exist, it was impossible and she stands by it no matter what anyone says. This had nothing to do with the movie she saw last week with Sonoko about the killer clones, no, it had nothing to do with it all. Speaking of Sonoko, since the incident years ago back at the Kaito Kuroba's Magic Show, her friend's treatment of Conan had changed dramatically and vice versa. Sonoko could not stand to be in the same room as Conan and when forced to, she would break into an argument with him, speaking so venomously Ran had been forced to pull her away, and that happened a lot. After the sixth time, Ran had enough and demanded to know why she hated Conan so much. The glare she received that day would forever be burned in her memory. Never before has she seen such despair in her friend's eyes, such anger, such a need to say something but was forced in silence. Sonoko's eyes shouted all this to Ran that day, and since that day Sonoko never argued with Conan so fiercely again. Sure they had their spats, but not to such a degree, and for reasons Ran was beginning to understand, she felt it was for her benefit.

Likewise Conan had changed in his interactions with Sonoko. The boy tried his best to stay out of her way, and no longer greeted her like he would her. There were no more Big Sister Sonoko, no, just Sonoko-san or Suzuki-san depending on his mood, or even rarer, just Sonoko, and the way he said it made him sound more and more like Shinichi. The time a case came around and the two were together, they would be all business, speaking like she would catch Sato-san or Takagi-san talking with Conan when he was younger, like he was an adult. Brows creasing in frustration, Ran rubs her temples, not needing to think of this right now. Thinking happily was her goal before class, there was no need to snap at any of her students (not that she would), and she thinks of her date tonight with Sonoko, Kazuha, Akako, and Aoko. It was a girls' night, and they were going to cut loose in Sonoko's words. They had this planned for the past week, and they finally coming together after such a long time.

"I heard we have two new students Mori-sensei."

Hearing the girl through her thoughts, Ran sighs mentally, and gives Haibara a small smile, eyes closed, hiding her annoyance. Somehow this was enough, because Haibara cocks an eyebrow and calls her out on this.

"You seem like your annoyed Mori-sensei."

Sighing verbally this time, Ran does glare at the girl, showing her annoyance, and this time Haibara cracks a smirk. Not that she knew it, but the glare she was giving Haibara was the same glare Conan would give her when he annoyed her.

"As much as I enjoy being called sensei, class has yet to start, so please don't be so formal, especially when you're being sarcastic."

Haibara nods and Ran smiles, but the smile drops at the girl's next words.

"So Mori-sensei, the new students?"

Deciding to ignore the headache forming and Haibara's small teasing smirk, Ran answers, a small smile tugging at her lips recognizing the teasing. The girl really was like a little sister or what Ran believes a little sister is like, annoying and so damn cute at the same time.

"Two girls, they're transferring from a school in Kyoto. Unfortunately the news was sprung on me last night, so I don't know anything about them other than their girls and they'll be in my class."

"That's all?"

"Well, they're both seventeen and Japanese."

"...Thanks Mori-sensei."

Giggling a little at Haibara's stare, Ran falls silent and stares out the window, waiting for the rest of the students to arrive. Leaning back in her chair, Ran closes her eyes, and falls into a light sleep. The next time she opens her eyes, she finds the class was nearly full and five minutes were left until class officially started. Staring at her class, Ran smiles seeing five people in particular sitting together, the same little kids who used to run around solving murder cases and having fun in the park. The Detective Boys was the group name, and the group consists of: Conan Edogawa (17), Ai Haibara, Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya (17), Hatako Subaru (17), and Genta Kojima (17). These little kids were no longer running around like children and solving cases, no, they were running around solving cases as recognized adults. Sure they were missing Haru Miyaki (17) due to being home with a cold for the past week, but they were together nonetheless. Whenever a particular hard case came up, the Detective Boys were called. No longer did the calls go to Kogoro Mori, but to them. The old detective retired and was now, much to Ran's joy, back with his wife and living life with her once again, arguing like always, but together once again.

"So who's the new guy were getting?" Asks Subaru.

Hatako Subaru has changed much over the years. The girl was still a tomboy that much was true. However, she became more of a girly-girl over the years. No, that was not quite right. In the words of Haibara, Subaru had discovered her "maiden ways". Black hair as long as ever, now reaching her ankles with the ends tied with a black string, and violet eyes still as vibrant as ever, Subaru was truly a beauty in her class, even with her "less than impressive chest" in Genta's words. The brashness she had as a child was still present, but was now more controlled than it once was. Still a fierce practitioner in Chinese Kenpo, the girl would get into regular spars with Ran during the weekend to test her skills.

"Don't know. Mori-sensei doesn't know either." Shrugs Haibara.

"Really?" Asks Genta in disbelief. "I find that hard to believe. Mori-sensei is not one to let important information slip pass her," Genta's eyes narrow. "She knows something."

Genta Kojima has truly matured over the years. Not only as a growing young adult, but as a detective. The young man was thinner than he was five years ago, not too thin, and actually had an athletic build. The boy still enjoyed eating lots of food, and for someone who eats as much as he does, people wonders how he lost so much weight. Genta's answer is always the same, no matter what the situation, be it life or death. "I jog for an hour every morning." No matter what this was his story and he was sticking with it.

"Stop with the conspiracy angle already Genta-kun," Mitsuhiko levels Genta with a hard annoyed stare. "Not everyone is out there to lie to you." Genta brushes off the comment by biting into his apple and ignoring Mitsuhiko altogether.

Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya has matured over the years. Even more so than when he was a child. The young man was as intelligent as ever. A real cool kid with a charm unique to him, the guy was a real ladies man, something unknown to him. The boy's smile was so rare when he actually does smile it comes to a surprise to many. The girls who catches this smile, not including Haibara, Subaru, or Miyaki, falls for him for his 'mysterious killer smile'. The one thing that did not change him was his attitude towards his friends, especially to one Genta Kojima his longest friend.

"He's right Genta," Grins Conan. "Not everyone is out to get you, not like Miyaki."

As one, Genta, Subaru, and Mitsuhiko shivers at the sound of Miyaki's name. Getting the desired reaction out of the children, no, the young adults, Conan flashes the deadpanned Haibara a smirk. The man formally known as Shinichi Kudo, now Conan Edogawa, looked like he did before he was shrunk so long ago. The only difference however was the addition of his glasses. To anyone who knew Shinichi Kudo, Conan Edogawa was truly his real life doppelganger. Everything down to his smirk was Shinichi Kudo, and only a few knew his true identity as the long 'dead' detective. One of those people was none other than Ai Haibara formally known as Shiho Miyano, the creator of the poison APTX 4869 that shrunk him from his seventeen year old body to his seven year old one, the reason why it was possible for him to become Conan Edogawa.

"Don't say her name," Hisses Subaru. "You know when you say it, she's bound to show up eventually." Conan laughs dryly in response.

Conan no longer hated Haibara for what she done to him, he even promised that he would protect her from the men who ruined their lives. To him, she was a friend he was glad to have, even if she was a pain in the ass at times.

"Stop making Miyaki out to be some kind of demon guys." Said Conan.

Genta stares at Conan like he crazy, the same stare Subaru and Mitsuhiko was giving him.

"What?" He asks sweating nervously.

Shaking their heads as one at Conan's stupidity, the three speaks in unison, creeping out not only Conan, but the amused Haibara as well.

"She is a demon, Conan."

The door to class opens and in walks Tobayama-sensei from class 3-E. The man walks to Ran's side and whispers something in her ear something Conan quickly takes notice of. The action was brief, but whatever was said was something important because Ran quickly leaves class after the departing Tobayama. Frowning, Conan wonders what was going on. From the silence of his friends, he knew they too had caught what he saw, and were too wondering what was happening.

_'Ran.'_ Thought Conan scowling.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"They're behind this door Mori-sensei."

"Thank you Tobayama-sensei."

Bidding the man farewell, Ran takes a deep breath and opens the door to the teacher lounge where her new students were waiting. When she opens the door, Ran did not expect to see her colleagues clapping and cheering for the girl standing on _her _desk. She also did not expect to see doves fly out the sleeves of the girl's coat or from under her skirt. The girl spreads out her arms as the doves' circles her, and Ran could practically feel the smile on the girl's face as she beams to the cheering crowd.

"And for the finale." Said the Girl.

However, before she could finish, Ran interrupts her.

"You will get off my desk!"

The headache from earlier returns with a vengeance as Ran glares at the shivering girl. Like the Girl, her colleagues shiver at the bite in Ran's voice. There were few times when Ran was like this, and when she was, you did not want to get on her bad side, something they learned during Ran's first year as a teacher. Tokiha-sensei learned that hard way when his sexual advancements earned him a fierce tongue lashing and beating from Ran. Now here was a girl who had not been in Ran's presence for more than five seconds and she had already upset the usual sweet woman.

"Alright, alright." Grumbles the girl.

Stepping off Ran's desk with her hands in her pocket, the girl turns to Ran with a cool smirk.

"You must be Mori-sensei." States the girl.

The moment Ran saw her face, time slows down. This girl, she recognizes her instantly. It was the same girl from five years ago, the very same girl she risked her life to save so long ago, the very same girl who was said to have died ten years ago. It was her, Ayumi Yoshida, no, Mai Kuroba if she remembers what she was called.

"Kuroba-chan."

Giving Ran a wide grin, Mai Kuroba (17) does a showy bow.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance once again Mori-san, sorry, Mori-sensei."

Before Ran could respond, someone else does, another girl, a girl speaking in a haughty tone.

"Hmph showing out is not the end thing right now."

Face scrunching up at the saying, Ran wonders why that saying was so familiar, but shrugs it off to face the new speaker. Once more Ran recognizes the girl instantly. It may have been ten years since she saw the girl last, the girl may have looked older, but Ran remembers her.

"And you're Mikami-chan."

The teenager, Suzu Mikami (17) raises an eyebrow at Ran, but nods, not smiling or frowning, face neutral as she stares the older woman over. Honestly she was surprised that woman remembered her after so long, however she did not forget her or _him_. The Ghost Ship Murder Case as people on her island called the incident with the Ryuujinmaru and the deaths surrounding the case. That was truly a horrifying incident, one that scarred her for life and changed her island forever.

"That's right. I'm surprised you remembered me." Said Suzu.

How could she forget the little girl when she's been in the limelight for the past three years? Suzu Mikami the President of the Mikami Financial Group. After her father passed away three years ago, Mikami became the president of the group. There were many who opposed Suzu becoming leader of the group, but the girl was headstrong and would not be talked or threaten out of the company her father ran. After many threatening letters and even a few attempts on her life, Suzu has the group running well, in fact, it was running even better than before. The Little President is what media called Suzu Mikami, and the name unsurprisingly stuck.

"Why would I forget such a rememberable girl such as yourself?" Ran smiles gently at Suzu and then turns to the pouting forgotten Mai. "And you improved in your magic Kuroba-chan," Ran suddenly frowns. "However, do not stand on my desk again. If you do, detention will be the least of your problems for what I have in mind if you do so again."

A shiver crawls down Mai's spine from the cold stare Ran sends her. It was enough for her to actually take a step back in fear. Sweating nervously, Mai gives Ran a thumbs up and a shaky nod while speaking in English.

"_Roger_."

Nodding at the answer, Ran motions for the two girls to follow her out the room. Now in the hall, the three makes their way to class with Ran in the lead. As the woman leads, Mai and Suzu studies the other in their own way. While Mai was subtle in her observation, Suzu was staring at her fully with a raised eyebrow and a frown.

_'This bitch here.'_ Suzu's frown deepens as she weighs in on Mai.

The girl before her was a confident one. The confidence she felt from her was clearly out of the ordinary. The way she walks, the way her eyes glistens in the light, right down to the smirk she wore was full of confidence. However, there was something off about this girl. It was not necessarily bad, but it was not good either. Having honed the ability to discern the nature, or the moral alignment of a person from a glance thanks to the many people after her father's, no, her company and her life, Suzu knew who to trust and who not to trust and knew who was dangerous and who was not. The animals around her were usually vicious carnivores or passive herbivores, and occasionally the rare omnivore. This girl however was something different. The frown she wears morphs into a small almost unnoticeable smirk. The thought of someone she could not identify from a glance was truly exciting. This bitch has truly caught her eye, and people who catch her eye will never leave her sight, and that meant this bitch was dangerous.

While Suzu studies Mai, Mai evaluates Suzu.

_'Hmm, she's.'_ Mai's smirk widens a bit catching Suzu's smirk.

There was a lot Mai knew about Suzu. The girl was the President of the Mikami Financial Group. Like her, the girl was considered a prodigy. While Mai was considered a prodigy because of her talents in magic and intelligence, Suzu was considered one because of her business prowess and the way she handles people. Talented and fierce were two words to describe the girl. Well, there was also Delinquent Princess, but that was more of a title than a name. Suzu gained the title during her middle school years for being a delinquent and it followed her wherever she went, especially with the media poking fun at her whenever they could. Watching her move, Mai could not hold back the widening of her smirk. It was slight, but Mai caught sight of a blade hidden within her sleeve. This girl was cautious even while in school. That was good and bad. Good because she knew how to take care of herself, and bad because she felt she had to bring a weapon to school. This girl was truly dangerous, and Mai knew she would be underestimating her if she categorized her under a normal danger level. Until she knew the girl better, Suzu Mikami was an unknown, an unknowns were not good in her book. They were wild cards and she had enough of them in her life and this school already as it is.

While the two girls were studying the other, Ran was lost in her own thoughts, wondering why two girls from the past were showing up now. If Akako was here, she would say some nonsense about how "Lucifer was plotting something devious and she was the key".

"Stupid Akaka." Grumbles Ran.

Opening the door to class, Ran steps in first with Suzu and Mai right behind her. The moment the girls stepped in class all became silent. All eyes were on the girls and Ran represses a smile at the reaction. New students entering a class would never change. Giving the class a large friendly smile, Ran introduces the girls to the class.

"Class, these are our transfer students, please treat them well. Girls please introduce yourselves to the class."

Always the showboat, Mai takes center stage and introduces herself while giving the class a showy bow.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am the soon to be greatest magician in the world Mai Kuroba!"

Rising, Mai throws out her arms and once more doves fly from her sleeves and skirt. The few boys in the front blush at the sight of Mai's panty shot. While they were having their fantasies, the doves circle Mai and with a simple snap of her fingers, they burst in a brilliant flash of light. The class cries out from the flash, and when they could see again, they saw hundreds of feathers falling in their class, appearing out of nowhere.

While the show goes on, the Detective Boys stares at Mai, not believing the girl from five years ago was back and in their class. The last time they saw her was during the case where Kaito Kuroba lost his ability to walk at the Suzuki Theater. Now here she was, giving the class the same grin she gave them all during Kaito Kuroba's Last Show. A shiver crawls down Haibara's spine at the sight of the girl. The Black Organization targeted her, and if she was their target then, she was their now. The same thought was running through Conan's mind as he gazes at the familiar face. However, his eyes drifts to the other new girl, and his eye twitches recognizing the girl.

'_Not her.'_

Catching Conan's stare, Suzu cocks an eyebrow, but says nothing else, patiently waiting for Mai to finish her show. This was the second time she saw this, and she was already bored. She shows this by pulling out her phone and checking her messages. Seeing this, Ran motions for Mai to step back so Suzu could go next. Pouting but nodding, Mai steps back and when she does, she glances at the digital clock on the wall and represses a grin seeing the time. The clock read 9:00.

'_Showtime!' _Thought Mai.

In front of the class, Suzu was beginning her introduction when not only her phone, but all the phones in class goes off as one. Pulling out her phone, ignoring Ran's glare, Suzu checks the new message and frowns at the contents. Eyebrows furrowing together, Suzu begins reading, just as many others in class does, not knowing cellphones everywhere in the Beika area were receiving the same puzzling message from a familiar source. Pulling out her phone as well, Mai checks what everyone received and hums quietly as she reads the message.

_Like a Phoenix I will rise from my flames of death from ten years passed. This undying magician of the night will steal the Hell's Gem at midnight tonight._

_Kaito Kid 4G, Y__.__A._

* * *

_**Sera: Hey, hey, why ain't I meeting up with everyone? I'm a girl too you know! (Sera stomps her foot on the ground)**_

_**Ayumi (shrugs): I don't know. Maybe you're sick or something**_

_**Sera: But I'm fine!**_

_**Heji: Maybe you aren't liked**_

_**Sera: I am so liked!**_

_**Heji and Ayumi: Maybe you're**_

_**Sera: Shut up!**_

_**Ayumi: We hope you enjoyed this chapter. Things will be picking up quite quickly**_

_**Heji: I hope she's okay**_

_**Ayumi: Sera-nee or…**_

_**Heji: The other one**_

_**Ayumi: We'll have to see**_

_**(The curtains fall ending the chapter)**_


End file.
